Like Every Day
by ideaspalabras
Summary: [Yaoi]Un Tezuka mostrando su lado oscuro,Ryoma con graves problemas psicológicos,Momoshiro y sus ansias por acostarse con cierto o'chibi,Eiji tan inocente como siempre y Oishi al borde del lado oscuro!
1. Descuidado Pelirrojo

**Nota Autora: **segundo fic Pot y esta vez uno de mi pareja favorita "The Golden Pair", espero les agrade, me ha costado bastante terminarlo, no ha quedado como yo esperaba, pero bueno ustedes deciden, espero sus comentarios, que no cuestan.

**Advertencia:** esta historia contiene referencia a relaciones entre hombres, así que si no son de tu agrado te pido que salgas de aquí, quedas advertida (o), por lo cual no acepto luego réplicas ni nada por el estilo.

**Disclaime**r: PoT tiene sus propios dueños y todos los derechos quedan reservados para ellos, esto no tiene ningún lucro para mí (obvio no?)

**Like Every Day**"_Descuidado Pelirrojo"_**  
**

Te veo ahí como todas las mañanas, como siempre. Te sonrío y acelero el paso a tu encuentro, aprieto mis brazos a tu cuello y deposito en tu mejilla el mismo beso de todas las mañanas, tan dulce y expresivo como todos.

Tus brazos viajan a mi cintura y la estrechan con cariño, me gusta estar así contigo, los dos, sólo tú y yo, saber que sólo tienes ojos para mí en estos momentos, que soy lo más importante, que aunque en estos momentos llegara corriendo aquella chica molesta de tu clase, ni caso le harías, porque cuando estamos así es como si todo desapareciera, nada queda, solo la sensación de calidez y protección que me das, siempre es así, y eso está bien, no tiene porque cambiar, no se que haré cuando suceda..

Muerdo mi labio inferior y sacudo con energía mi cabeza, para ver si así consigo disipar aquellos pensamientos de mí, no me gusta pensar en ello, en cuándo tú no estés más a mi lado.

Escucho tus risas leves, como tu suave aroma, al parecer te he hecho cosquillas, sonrío satisfecho por ello, bajo mis manos por tu cuello hasta tu pecho y me dispongo a realizar tu tortura, sí, es que sé que eres demasiado cosquilloso, alguna vez oí decir que ése tipo de gente era sumamente celosa ¿Será cierto aquello? No creo, nunca te he visto celar a alguien ¿Cómo serás celoso? Una buena pregunta es esa..

Siento como tomas mis muñecas y las alejas de ti..

"Nyaa! Oishi ¿Por qué haces eso? Si lo estábamos disfrutando!" cuestiono con un puchero en mi rostro, una sonrisa esbozas y ladeas tu cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

"Corrección Eiji, tú lo estabas disfrutando" dices sin perder tu sonrisa.

Yo sólo sonrío, tú me sueltas de tu agarre y continuamos nuestro camino.

En realidad no sé porque lo hago, pero siempre tengo el impulso de llevar tu mano tomada a la mía, y siempre lo hago, junto la tuya con la mía, las rozo en una muda pregunta que tú sabes interpretar bien, como siempre. Buscas mi mano y la tomas entre tus dedos, enmarañas la tuya con la mía quedando tan juntas como me gusta, nuestros dedos entrelazados, y tú tan cerca de mí que puedo sentir tu aroma invadir todos mis sentidos, no sé porque me gusta tanto tenerte así todas las mañanas, siento que en ese lapsus de tiempo estoy sólo yo para ti, que tengo toda tu atención..

No sé porque siento eso, pero no me preocupo demasiado ¿Para qué? Si tú estando todas las mañanas en la misma esquina, con la misma sonrisa en tu rostro, con la misma dulce voz que me recibe cada mañana, con tus firmes brazos sujetar mi cintura, con tus labios tocando mi mejilla en un saludo refrescante, con sólo que tú estés allí nada importa, todo carece de importancia.

A veces quisiera preguntarte si es que a ti te ocurre lo mismo que a mi.. Si ansias cada mañana verme como yo lo hago, si por las noches piensas en mi antes de caer dormido como yo lo hago, si sientes esa cosa extraña que siento en el pecho cuando esa chica molesta se te acerca, a veces me gustaría preguntártelo, me gustaría saber si soy algo más que tu amigo, ése que te acompaña todas las mañanas tomado de la mano, si soy algo más que tu compañero de dobles..

Pero cuando las palabras van a salir de mi boca un miedo terrible se apodera de mí, tal vez yo lo confunda todo, quizás no sientas lo mismo que yo, quizás esto que siento no es amistad y si no lo es ¿Qué es? Me he hecho esa pregunta una infinidad de veces, y nunca llego a la respuesta, y tengo miedo de perderte, tengo miedo de que algún día no te vea parado allí en la esquina de siempre, tengo miedo de no sentirte tan cerca de mi como siempre lo he hecho, tengo miedo de que tus ojos ya no se posen más en mi, tengo miedo de que te vayas..

Ya llegamos a la escuela y me llevas a mi salón como siempre, tu mano aún sujeta a la mía, no quiero que te vayas, quizás pueda conseguir que nos saltemos esta clase..

"Oishi.." susurro suave llamando tu atención.

Me miras detenidamente y haces un signo de negación con tu cabeza, alzas tu mano y la diriges a mi cabeza, la dejas allí unos instantes y luego te dispones a tocar la puerta del salón.

"Vamos Oishi.. Por favor" suplico intentando no fallar, mas tú sólo me miras y ensanchas tu sonrisa, yo resignado te miro algo enfadado.  
"No te enojes, sabes que no puedo" me dices tú, pero se que es mentira, claro que puedes, y eso es lo que más me molesta.

Estaba pensando en replicarte, mas salió la señorita con su usual mal humor matutino, me fulminó con su penetrante mirada, para luego posarla sobre ti y darte una cordial sonrisa con un meloso "Buenos Días" que me dieron náuseas, tú sólo te limitaste a contestarle el saludo y excusarme por el retraso, cosa bastante normal desde hace un tiempo, ella sólo sonrió y entró en el aula dejando la puerta abierta esperando que yo la siguiera.

Te me acercaste, pusiste tu mano sobre mi mejilla y colocaste tus labios sobre la otra, quizás demasiado cerca de mis labios, en realidad no se, solo sé que sentí tus tersos labios demasiado cerca de los míos, no es que me incomodara, al contrario y eso fue lo incómodo, porque los amigos no gustan de los labios de sus amigo ¿No? Te alejaste un poco de mi, sentía un poco de calor a pesar de estar en pleno invierno y sin una casaca, extraño ¿No?

Como sea, el asunto es que aún tu mano seguía sobre mi mejilla y sentía que tu contacto me quemaba, era agradable, no quería que alejaras tu toque de mi, se estaba bien así, cerca, tan cerca como me gustaba que estuvieras de mi, no se cuando fue que pusiste tu brazo alrededor de mi cintura, pues cuando me di cuenta de ello estabas acercándome a ti, lento, cálido, sólo un poco más, sólo un poco y ..

Besaste mi mejilla nuevamente, mas esta vez fue un beso certero, y sonreíste de manera extraña, quise ver tus ojos, mas estos estaban fijos en la puerta, detrás de mí, de seguro se encontraba la señorita de pie atrás mío.

Te sonreí alegre, me gustó tu beso, el primero claro, es más me sorprendió bastante, quería que me dieras otro como ése, pero ya se hacía tarde y tú también debías asistir a tus clases, así que me despedí de ti con un "Nos vemos en el almuerzo" y me di media vuelta para entrar en el salón, esperando encontrarme con la adusta figura de mi profesora, cuando lo que vi fue a ¡Fugi-san! Como me alegre, corté la poca distancia que nos separaba y lo abracé con fuerza, la costumbre en realidad, Fugi-san me respondió el abrazo llevando sus manos a mi cintura.

"La señorita te está esperando Eiji"me dice, mas su mirada está fija en el pasillo, volteo un poco mi rostro sin separar mis brazos de su cuello y veo a Oishi, éste aún sigue donde mismo, lo miro extrañado y le sonrío, iba a decirle algo cuando siento como Fugi toma de mi brazo y le jala dentro del aula, sólo alcanzo a despedirme de Oishi con mi mano, mientras él sólo me dedicaba una extraña mirada.

Me dejé caer en mi asiento junto a Fugi, aun podía sentir tu calor Oishi, tu aroma tan cerca de míi, tu cuerpo rozando el mío, aún podía sentir tus firmes manos posadas en mi cintura, aun podía ver tus labios tan cerca de mi, tanto que podría haberlos..

Fugi me distrae de mis cavilaciones, me mira.. ¿Divertido? No entiendo porque me mira de esa manera, pero no importa.

Me pregunta por qué he llegado tan tarde, yo sólo sonrío algo avergonzado y le digo que me he quedado dormido, él sonríe de esa manera que me encanta y coloca su mano sobre mi cabeza, diciendo de manera bastante juguetona "Pequeño Eiji", yo molesto sacudo mi cabeza negando "No soy pequeño", mas él sólo me mira como siempre y voltea su rostro hacia la ventana.

Al parecer hay alguien allí, en las canchas.

"¿Es Tezuka sempai?" pregunto dudoso. Ante mi interrogación Fugi-san sólo inclina su cabeza en signo de afirmación, creo que se ha olvidado de mi presencia, porque a pesar de mis intentos por llamar su atención él sólo miraba con ausencia las canchas.. Es extraño, siempre sucede lo mismo, Fugi se queda prendido de Tezuka sempai y no hay nada que lo haga quitar la vista de él, no entiendo el por qué, una vez se lo comenté a Oishi, y él sólo me sonrió y dijo que yo era muy inocente, ¿Por qué habrá dicho eso?

Suspiré resignado, Fugi-san no me tomaría atención hasta que Tezuka sempai se retirara de las canchas..

Estaba a punto de colocarme a dormir, sí tenía sueño, bastante; cuando noté un pequeño moretón en el pálido cuello de Fugi, me asusté, ¿Quién habría sido capaz de hacerle tal atrocidad? Lo sacudí con fuerza de su brazo, esta vez dirigió su mirada hacia mí, noté algo de molestia, pero no importaba, tenía que saber quien le había hecho éso a mi amigo.

"¿Quién te ha golpeado?" le pregunté con angustia en la voz, no podía controlar mis sentimientos..

Fugi me miró desconcertado, ¡Vamos! Me quería embaucar, era imposible que no hubiera sentido que tenía semejante moretón en su cuello.

"¿De qué hablas Eiji Kun?" mi preguntó con verdadera curiosidad, como si fuera yo el que estuviera desvariando, ¡Era imposible que me preguntara eso! Si se notaba bastante el hematoma a pesar de no ser muy grande.

"De eso" le indiqué con mi dedo el lugar donde se encontraba su herida, él se llevó la mano hasta allí, al parecer estaba recordando porque habría desmesuradamente los ojos y volteó la vista rápido hacia el ventanal, aún Tezuka sempai se encontraba en éstas "¿te duele mucho Fugi san?"

Fugi se volteó mas calmado, me miro y sonrió abiertamente.

"No mucho" me contestó, pero yo podía percibir cierta burla en su voz, había algo que yo no estaba comprendiendo.

Iba a preguntarle quién había sido, cuando la campana sonó fuerte y opacó toda posible pregunta de mi parte.

Todos habían abandonado ya el salón, yo estaba parado de costado junto a la ventana mirando las canchas y al parecer Fugi también estaba pensando en abandonar el salón, cuando se colocó frente a mi, y bajó su rostro hasta quedar a unos escasos centímetros del mío, quizás estaba sonrojado porque Fugi san me miraba divertido.

Iba a preguntarle que ocurría cuando escuché una voz algo molesta que provenía de la puerta, no pude identificar de quien era pues los ojos de Fugi de tenían hipnotizado, me encantaban sus ojos.

Fugi ensanchó su sonrisa y bajó un poco más su rostro, ahora podía sentir su respiración chocar contra mis mejillas, sus manos volaron hasta tomarlas entre sus dedos, ¿Qué estaba pensando hacer Fugi san? Yo estaba paralizado, de qué, en realidad no sé, sólo veía como el rostro de Syusuke se iba acercando lentamente hacia mí. Un poco sólo un poco y ya estaría, ya lo había comprendido, lo que Fugi san quería hacer..

Y ocurrió.

Fugi tenía su nariz pegada a la mía, esperando mi respuesta, la cual no tardó en llegar, choqué la mía con la suya en un silencioso beso. Porque sí, en otros lugares esa era una forma de besar, una lejana pariente mía me lo había enseñado hace unos años, y yo por supuesto se lo había mostrado a Fugi, el cual había quedado encantado.

Fugi se alejó un poco de mi, se volteó y se encaminó a la puerta.

Ahí fue cuando me acordé de aquella extraña, pero conocida voz. En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Oishi, ¿habrá sido de él la voz? O quizás sólo la imaginé.

Como sea, Fugi abandonó la sala, y cuando se cruzó con Oishi, se detuvo unos instantes, al parecer se estaban saludando o algo parecido, aunque Oishi tenía el ceño fruncido, extraño.

Ya se habían acabado las prácticas, Estaba caminando junto a Oishi, como siempre..

Era ya tarde, nos habíamos retrasado porque me había quedado dormido en los vestidores sin darme cuenta.

Hacía más frío que en la mañana, rogaba por dentro que no comenzara a nevar, eso me mataría. Nuestras manos iban como siempre, juntas, brindándose calor en aquella fría tarde, me costaba algo caminar, pues en las horas de clases había caído una suave nevada.

Llegamos a la esquina donde todas las mañanas nos juntamos, la nieve estaba congelándome los pies, pero no importaba mucho estabas junto a mí, y eso bastaba.

Me quiero quedar un poquito más junto a ti, así de cerca, sólo tú.

Estaba pensando en despedirme, cuando me aprisionaste entre tus brazos, quería preguntarte que te ocurría, pero recapacite, luego lo haría, mejor disfrutaba de tu aroma, de la cercanía, de tu cuerpo junto al mío.

Oculté mi rostro en tu cuello y coloqué mis manos en tu pecho, quizás podría sentir el latir de éste si me concentraba..

Una de tus manos apretaba con fuerza mi cintura y la otra se perdió en mis cabellos, sentía tus caricias en ellos, suaves y acompasadas, como cuando en los campamentos dormíamos juntos.

Tenía ganas de decirte algo, pero no sabía muy bien qué.

Algo en mi pecho se movía muy rápido, y sentía como la adrenalina viajaba por todo mí ser, ya no sentía ni el frío de la tarde, ni el contacto de la nieve con mi cuerpo, sólo te sentía a ti.

Te separaste de mí unos centímetros, tu mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi nuca. Tus ojos en los míos y tu rostro cerca del mío.

Te sentía extraño, tu mirada denotaba el usual cariño y esa otra cosa que nunca lograba descifrar, esbozaste una pequeña sonrisa y descansaste tu cabeza en mi hombro, parecías cansado, más bien agotado de algo, y me angustiaba no saber el qué.

Te murmuré una pregunta, no me contestaste, creí que no me habías escuchado, quizás demasiado cansado como para hacerlo. Pero luego colocaste tus labios a la altura de mi oído. Tu cálido aliento me causó agradables escalofríos en toda mi espalda.

"Te quiero" murmuraste con aires de una universal verdad. Yo me sorprendí demasiado, eso yo ya lo sabía.

"Yo También te quiero mucho Syuichirou" dije sonriendo.

Pero al parecer Oishi no sólo quería decirme eso, pues retiró suave su cabeza de mi hombro y me miró con sus dulces ojos verdes.

"No Eiji, yo no te quiero, como tú lo haces" Me congelé por un momento, casi desfallezco, su voz sonaba triste y hasta algo temerosa, no podía estar hablando en serio ¿cierto?

"¿Qué.. Qué quieres decir?"Pregunté dudoso de saber la respuesta de ella.

Vi en su rostro la resignación y temí lo que ahora diría, no quería escucharlo ¡No! Cerré con fuerza mis ojos bajando mi cabeza y no pude evitar susurrar "¿Por qué ya no me quieres Oishi san?"

La mano que se encontraba en mi nuca viajó hasta mi mejilla. Su mano estaba, a pesar del frío invernal, cálida, o quizás era que mi rostro estaba demasiado caliente, quien sabe.

Sus dedos me acariciaron con suavidad, pidiéndome en una muda súplica que lo enfrentara, pero no podía ¿Cómo hacerlo?

"Eiji te amo" su voz sonó demasiado clara, abrí los ojos con fuerza para comprobar que él estaba ahí, parado frente a mí.

Fue un instante en realidad, lo que me tomó sopesar sus palabras, era demasiado simple, como no me había dado cuenta antes.

Bajé la mirada un momento indeciso, estaba nervioso, y quizás por ello mordía mi labio inferior con tanto ahínco, mas lo levanté casi al instante, esta vez sonriendo, me sentía demasiado agitado, era como si mi rostro estuviera en llamas, pero no importaba.

"Aishiteru" susurré contra sus labios. El primero, mi primer beso.

Fue un roce algo tímido, tu boca sobre la mía, tus manos en mi cuerpo me sabían como siempre, más esta vez era más cálido, más reconfortante. Tu lengua acariciando mis labios, haciéndose paso a mi boca. No sabía muy bien que hacer, pero no importaba, sólo tenía que sentir, sentir como tus brazos me sostenían, como tu lengua y la mía se rozaban, como tu boca me devoraba ansiosa, y la mía sumisa se dejaba llevar por ti.

Quería más, no quería alejarme de ti, te quería cerca, conmigo, en mí.

Te separaste un poco de mí y me contemplaste. Me sentía un poco nervioso, a decir verdad bastante, quizás no te había agradado, quizás..

Pero todas mis cavilaciones quedaron en eso, porque volviste a reclamar mi boca con ansias, esta vez susurraste contra mis labios un dulce "Aishiteru" que disipó en mí todas esas dudas absurdas.

Voy tarde, lo sé. Me he quedado dormido de nuevo, pero esta vez ha sido culpa tuya Oishi. Apresuro el paso, quizás esta vez yo llegue antes que tú, no sería malo.

Pero no. Estás ahí como todas las mañanas, apoyado en aquella esquina que ahora significa para mi algo mucho más importante que ayer, no lo puedo evitar y corro a tu encuentro, tú sólo sonríes como de costumbre y me abrazas.

Hoy creo que será un día como todos los otros..

**Nota Autora**: primer cap terminado!

Bueno esta historia estará compuesta por varios cap de diversas parejas, el primero fue un OishixEiji tenía que serlo! o, y los que vienen serán.. nee de veras creían que les diría? xp intentare la próxima semana subir el segundo cap, mas no prometo nada..


	2. Azul Desquiciante

**Nota Autora: **aquí de nuevo con el segundo capítulo de la historia, creo está más corto, pero es que así ha salido, ojalá les guste u

**Disclaimer:** Tennis no Ohjisama no me pertenece, y esto no es con fines de lucro

**  
Advertencia**: A todos los que no les guste el Yaoi les pido que salgan de esta historia, porque se encontraran con algo más una simple insinuación, y también habrá Lemon, así que ya quedan advertidos, no acepto luego reclamos..

**Respuesta Reviews:**

Kyo-chan Muchísimas gracias / me alegro harto de que te haya gustado el fic, y bueno en este cap se responde lo de Eiji Y suerte con ele Studio ¬¬ es un asco  
**lucy kusnetzov** ejejje gracais por el comentario y sobre Fugi san etto .. un poquito más abajo y verás..  
**shaman karo**Hi! Bueno sobre tu pregunta, son varias parejas, aun me faltan por elegir las demás**  
Angie **aquí tienes el otro cap!  
**Shingryu Inazuma** jejejee peseros ea de tu agrado este cap yo creo que sí

**Like Every Day**

_  
"Azul Desqusiante"_

**  
**

Hace frío, es víspera de navidad. Te encuentras en al fría aula de clases rodeado de tus compañeros de clases, son un verdadero fastidio, piensas con la usual sonrisa en tu rostro.

Todos hablando de cosas sin importancia y aparentando sentir una felicidad que no tenía lugar en ellos, te asqueaban. Siempre era lo mismo todos los días, no es que te molestara, sólo te incomodaba la ausencia de cierto pelirrojo a tu lado, seguro se había quedado dormido como de costumbre, o bien se encontraba entretenido con Oishi.

Sí, Oishi, habías descubierto hace un tiempo lo que éste sentía por tu amigo con expresión gatuna, era demasiado evidente, mas el único que faltaba por darse por enterado era Eiji, y dudaba que algún día se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que su superior le profesaba, y es que Kikumaru era la personificación misma de la despistes, con su siempre buen humor y ganas de abrazar a la gente era todo un niño, si hasta Echizen se había percatado, pero el pelirrojo ni luces daba de darse cuenta de las miradas que Oishi le dedicaba no eran de una simple amistad, no claro que no, y cómo disfrutabas tú cuando abrazabas a Eiji, y veías cómo Syuichiroh te dedicaba aquellas miradas tan inusuales en él, como disfrutabas de ello, y el pobre Eiji jamás se percataba de ello, era demasiado inocente el chico ése.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Estabas completamente aburrido, aun no llegaba Eiji, y al parecer la maestra también lo había notado, porque de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada hacia el asiento vacía que se encontraba a tu lado y veáis como su ceño se fruncía y murmuraba algo.. "Pobre Eiji Kun, creo que tendrá un gran castigo" pensaste con algo de gracia, estabas ansioso por verlo llegar..

Y al parecer fuiste escuchado, porque unos leves golpes se sintieron tras la blanca puerta, ensanchaste tu sonrisa, era mera cuestión de tiempo.

La profesora no estuvo mucho tiempo fuera de la sala, y cuando entró a ésta se quedó parada junto a la puerta que había dejado intencionalmente abierta esperando que tu amigo entrara de una vez por ella, pero tú sabías bien que si se encontraba con Oishi tardaría una eternidad en hacerlo, así que como buen alumno que eras te ofreciste para ir por tu compañero, la maestra te miró con sus ojos avellanas sonriendo complacida por el buen alumno que eras, te habría encantado decirle que no lo hacías por ella, sino que para arruinarle el momento a Oishi, sólo por eso, no te importaba en lo más mínimo que ella estuviera perdiendo tiempo de su "valiosa" clase, pero creíste más prudente guardar silencioso, y sólo te dirigiste hacia la puerta.

Te quedaste detenido en el marco de la puerta. Frente a ti se encontraban Eiji y Oishi.

Sonreíste malicioso, al parecer habías interrumpido "algo", pues Oishi se había percatado de tu intromisión en el lugar y depositó un beso en la mejilla del pelirrojo y te dedicó una mirada de enfado y desagrado, y no es que el chico de ojos verdes te odiara o algo por el estilo, era simplemente que lo habías interrumpido, cosa que habías estado haciendo con mucha frecuencia desde hace un tiempo y que te encantaba hacer, casi se comparaba con la satisfacción ver a tus compañeros tomar ese delicioso jugo que Inu preparaba para cada entrenamiento.

Oíste la juguetona voz de Eiji despedirse de Oishi, para luego ver cómo el pelirrojo se volteaba con la clara intención de entrar al fin a la clase, mas al verte allí parado en el marco de la puerta corrió a ti hasta aprisionar tu cuello con sus cálidos brazos, te encantaba que hiciera eso, era bastante efusivo el chico, era como un niño pequeño, siempre hacía eso todas las mañanas, era tan cándido que te sorprendía a veces.

Oishi tenía la mirada fija en ti, tenías la leve impresión que a el mayor le desagradaba la cercanía tuya con el pelirrojo, quizás era que el sub capitán era demasiado celoso, o quizás era que tú te empeñabas en hacerlo enfurecer.

Llevaste tus manos a la estrecha cintura de Kikumaru sin desprender tus ojos de la cortante mirada esmeralda que estaba clavada en ti. Susurraste con tu usual tono travieso de voz, como si fuera casual al pelirrojo "La señorita te está esperando Eiji" Éste siguió tu mirada y se encontró con Oishi, de seguro no podía descifrar lo que se encontraba en la mirada del ojiverde, pero era comprensible, Eiji no sabía lo que eran los celos, era aun muy pequeño como para entenderlos.

Te hubieras quedado encantado ahí a fuera viendo como Syuichiroh se moría de ganas de quitarte a Eiji de tus brazos, mas no creíste que fuera muy buena idea provocar tanto la paciencia de la molesta maestra, así que jalaste del brazo a Eiji y lo adentraste en la aula.

Ambos se sentaron en los pupitres, le preguntaste a Eiji por qué había tardado tanto en llegar, quizás podrías conseguir mortificar al pelirrojo antes de que comenzaran las prácticas, era mucho más divertido hacerlo con Oishi, o bien con Echizen, ¡Éste era tan fácil de provocar! Te encantaba, sólo una frase y..

Eiji colocó ese rostro que tanto te encantaba, que ninguno de los otros chicos que conocías podía expresar, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí, lo que contrastó con su porcelana palidez, sus ojos estaban avergonzados y te parecía tener frente a ti a un pequeño niño, te encantaba provocar a Eiji de esa manera. Colocaste tu mano en su cabeza y no pudiste reprimir las palabras que escaparon de tus labios.

"Pequeño Eiji" le dijiste con ternura, camuflada con un tinte de burla, no te gustaba demasiado demostrar tus sentimientos, ni siquiera a él, oíste cómo replicó tu comentario, "No soy pequeño" lo dijo sacudiendo sus cabellos en una negativa de tal manera que no pudiste evitar esbozar una sonrisa complacida, su tono te sonaba a el reclamo de un niño pequeñito que debe irse a dormir, mas aun no desea hacerlo..

Fue por mero instinto que lo hiciste, volteaste tu rostro hacia la ventana y lo viste ahí. Imponente como siempre, estaba en las canchas, "No debería estar ahí" pensaste receloso, "¿Qué está haciendo en horas de clases ahí?" te preguntaste, mas te era imposible saber aquello. La curiosa voz de Eiji te sacó por un momento de tus cavilaciones y escuchaste algo lejana quizás su pregunta, "¿Es Tezuka sempai?", tú sólo conseguiste asentir, te habías quedado prendido de la singular figura de tu capitán.

Ya no oías la voz de tu maestra enseñada con los jugadores de Seigaku (si hasta una vez se encerró contigo en la sala de clases, si no fuera por Eiji quién llegó milagrosamente para salvarte quien sabe que no te hubiera hecho ésa desquiciada maestra), ni los susurros constantes de tus compañeros, sólo podías verlo a él, con su cabello claro y figura esbelta.

Te quedas embelezado viéndole, mas de pronto alguien te saca de tus deliciosas cavilaciones con respecto a tu querido Boshou, miras a tu costado con notoria molestia, Eiji te había zarandeado con "algo" de brusquedad para conseguir llamar tu atención.

"¿Quién te ha golpeado?" lo escuchaste preguntarte con notoria preocupación. ¿Qué quién me había golpeado, no entendías, nadie te había golpeado, lo miraste desconcertado.

"¿De qué hablas Eiji kun?" le preguntaste, de seguro aun estaba algo somnoliento y no veía bien.

"De eso" dijo algo molesto por tu tono anterior empleado, su fino dedo indicaba alguna parte de tu cuello, no estabas entendiendo absolutamente nada, hasta que tus dedos rozaron con la piel marcada, en tus ojos se marcaba la sorpresa e incredibilidad, volteaste sin pensarlo tu rostro hacia las canchas y viste a Tezuka ahí.

"¿Te duele mucho Syusuke san?"Su voz tierna y preocupada casi te conmueve, Eiji era aún demasiado inocente, regresaste tu rostro hacia la mirada del pelirrojo y le dedicaste una sonrisita algo burlona. "No mucho".

Te quedaste admirando como los rayos del sol bañaban las canchas cuando comenzaste a recordar cómo había que habías terminado con ese "moretón" (una leve risita escapó de tus finos labios al recordar las palabras de Eiji)..

_Te encontrabas de camino a los vestidores, te habías retrasado por culpa de la molesta maestra, pero eso no creías le importara mucho a tu Bochou, estabas tarde, y punto, pero ya verías como arreglar la situación, una sonrisa pícara apareció en tus labios mientras tomabas el pomo de la puerta._

_Estaba semi oscura la habitación, y no estabas solo, cerraste suave la puerta y diste unos pasos, la figura se coló tras tuyo y sentiste como los escalofríos torturaban tu espalda._

_Una voz fría y molesta te traspasó los oídos, estaba molesto, y tú sólo podías ensanchar tú sonrisa._

"_Llegas tarde" Una muy obvia afirmación de su parte te parecieron sus palabras._

"_Lo se" dijiste sin siquiera voltearte, buscabas provocarlo, más si era posible. Ya era la tercera vez que llegabas tarde a los entrenamientos ésa semana, y al parecer el que las otras dos hubiesen sido por culpa de Eiji no le agradaba mucho que digamos, cosa que a ti te encantaba. "Es que Eiji me pidió que le hiciera un favor" Dijiste con cínica inocencia, como si no supieras el efecto que tenían estas palabras en el otro chico._

"_No me importa la razón de tu retraso" dijo con notoria molestia el chico más alto para tú satisfacción. Sentiste cómo estaba más cerca que antes, su aliento rozó la desnudez de tu cuello, y sus manos viajaron a la estreches de tu cintura, su cuerpo se pegó al tuyo y volvió a hablar, pero esta vez su voz había cambiado en definitiva._

"_Te dije que no volvieras a llegar tarde" pronunció con voz áspera, de qué no sabías, pero te causó deliciosos escalofríos, qué sólo él podía ocasionar en ti._

"_Lo se" Volviste a pronunciar la misma respuesta, pero podías aún provocarlo un poco más. "Pero Eiji me necesitaba"_

_Su toque en tu cintura se volvió más fuerte, te volteó con cierta brusquedad y te miró con creciente desagrado._

_No pudiste evitar sonreír ante tal cuadro, tu Bochou estaba completamente celoso del gatito de la Seigaku, el cual sólo tenía ojos para el sub capitán, "Cómo me encanta cuando te pone así Tezuka" penaste para tus adentros._

_Ibas a seguir provocando a tu Tezuka sempai, mas unos fríos labios exigieron toda tu atención, Kunimitsu tenía tu boca prisionera bajo la suya, su lengua se habría paso hacia tu boca sin aguardar por tu consentimiento, sus labios ahora provocaban a los tuyos a seguir aquel violento juego, que siempre él ganaba, que siempre disfrutabas, que tanto amabas._

_Sus manos aún seguían atadas alrededor de tu cintura, y parecían no querer abandonar aquel lugar. Te guió con su cuerpo hasta el otro extremo de los vestidores, su cuerpo caliente te oprimía contra la fría pared de mármol, y su boca te devoraba sin piedad alguna._

_Abandonó tus labios y tus jadeos llenaron el lugar, su entrepierna sobre la tuya, tan caliente y palpitante las dos por igual, su boca en tu cuello, y más gemidos en el lugar._

_Una de sus manos abandonó tu cintura y por un instante temiste caer, mas el agarre era demasiado fuerte como para hacerlo, la otra mano viajó hasta tu pantalón y sin demora alguna sacó la camisa de su lugar habitual, ahora su toque estaba en toda tu espalda, y tú no podías hacer nada más que gemir y disfrutar de sus caricias que te reclamaban como suyo. _

_Arqueaste la espalda cuando sentiste como comenzaba a mover su pelvis en movimientos demasiado candentes, te estaba enloqueciendo._

"_Te..Tezu..Tezuka" Lograste articular entre jadeos que te quitaban el aliento. Él subió su mirada, deseo y triunfo viste en ellos, su viste fija en ti, sus ojos chocolates devorándote y tú bajo su merced. _

_Tenía que parar, alguien podría venir, y tú no podrías controlarte por mucho tiempo que digamos, si hasta ya estabas respondiendo sus movimientos, tu cadera contra la suya, choques y vibraciones, una opresión en tu entre pierna y tu excitación iba en aumento._

_Su rodilla hizo presión entre tus piernas y la reacción fue inmediata, tus piernas en su cintura, él embistiéndote como si se encontraran desnudos, y tú deseando que lo estuvieran._

_Tu voz ahora se encontraba perdida entre los gemidos más grave de tu Bochou, tus brazos en su cuello y sus labios en el tuyo. Su boca hacía presión en tu piel cremosa y cada contacto te hacía estremecer, sus dientes se clavaban en ti deseando devorar cada parte de ti, marcando cada centímetro con su olor, posesionando tu ser._

"_Mío" Fue lo único que alcanzaste a distinguir antes de sentir cómo su boca se unía a tu piel, un beso jamás sentido antes, sus labios succionaban tu piel de una manera casi dolorosa, y las embestidas no frenaban, sus manos en tu piel desnuda, su boca marcándote como suyo, su cuerpo contra el tuyo.._

_Fue por mero instinto que una de tus manos bajo por su pecho hasta su pantalón, te separaste un poco para poder tener acceso, tu mano se deslizo con apremio por su pantalón, el botón se deshizo rápido por entre tus dedos, el cierre bajó fácil y tu mano sacó con extremo cuidado su miembro ya erecto para comenzarlo a masturbar, la presión de sus labios expertos en tu boca se hizo mayor y un sonoro gemido escapó de tus rojos labios, tu pecho subía y bajaba con desorbitarte rapidez, el deseo manaba de ti, y no podías esperar._

"_Te necesito.." No podías siquiera hablar, tu aliento se escapaba en cada jadeo que de tus labios resbalaba, mas él había entendido a la perfección, tu tono suplicante y de urgencia era claro.  
_

_Dejó tu cuello abandonado del cálido toque de sus labios, para invadir con urgencia tu boca ansiosa por sentir sus labios contra los tuyos._

_Te separó un poco de si, tu liberaste su cintura y el se dispuso a despojarte de tu uniforme inferior, mientras su boca seguía muy ocupada luchando contra la tuya, su lengua contra la tuya, bocas suaves y besos tersos, palabras ahogadas en gemidos reprimidos._

_Tus pantalones se encontraban lejos de ti, al igual que ésos apretados boxers._

_Tomó con sus manos tus piernas y las colocó alrededor suyo, separó su rostro del tuyo y clavó su penetrante mirada en tus claros ojos, siempre era igual, una muda pregunta que no se cansaba de realizar, y que te encantaba que la hiciera._

_Tú sólo sonreíste, al instante sentiste como algo en ti se hacía camino, mordiste tu labio inferior, nunca te acostumbrarías al parecer._

_Movimientos circulares y ya estaba el segundo dentro tuyo. LA incomodidad había ya desaparecido, y sólo podías sentir ése exquisito placer que atormentaba todo tu ser, una mano en tu cintura y sentiste como eran reemplazados los dedos de Tezuka por su miembro. _

_Lo sentías palpitar dentro tuyo, cómo se habría paso por tu carne, cómo cada parte de ti se llenaba con su intromisión en tu cuerpo._

_Quieto._

_Cuando estuvo dentro por completo detuvo sus empujes, y descansó su rostro en tu húmedo hombro para que tú consiguieras acostumbrarte a la intromisión._

_Su respiración entre cortada chocaba contra tu suave piel, y sus cabellos olían bien._

_Comenzaste a moverte lento, él despertó de su sopor y te acompañó en tus movimientos._

_Su cuerpo chocando contra el tuyo, cada vez más profundo, cada vez más completo._

_Tu voz sonaba en toda la habitación y sus labios te devoraban la piel.._

_Tu miembro rozándose entre sus cuerpos, tus piernas abrazando su cintura, tus manos en cabello, su boca sobre la tuya, y la última embestida._

_Te aferraste con mayor fuerza hacia él cuando sentiste que se había derramado en ti, ésa cálida sensación de gozo te nubló los ojos y de tus labios escapó el sonido más erótico que jamás había él oído, tus manos buscaron con desesperación su rostro y no pudiste nada más que sonreír y exclamar._

"_No volveré a llegar tarde" Dijiste a modo de disculpa con ése tono que deseaba ser inocente._

_Él no respondió a tu provocación, y sólo tomó tus labios con ternura._

_Cálida lengua buscó la tuya, y la abrazó con ternura, demasiado cansado te dejaste. Tezuka te abrazó por la cintura y te separó de él para poder cargarte hasta las duchas que estaban a un costado de ustedes._

_----------------------------------------------_

Había sido ahí, era por ello que tenías aquel "moretón" en tu cuello, lo cual no era nada más ni nada menos que un chupón..

Levantaste el rostro para ver en que iba la clase cuando notaste que ya no había nadie en el salón, de seguro estaban en receso de colación.

Viste a Eiji a un costado tuyo parado de costado en la ventana, y no pudiste evitar la enorme tentación de provocar nuevamente a Oishi, y es que sabías que éste estaba en la puerta esperando a que tú te fuera de una vez por todas de allí. Sonreíste con malicia y te levantaste.

Hoy sería un día como todos..

-----------------------------------------------------

**Nota Autora:** he aquí el segundo cap..

Mi primer lemon de PoT ojala halla quedado bien, les pido que me den sus críticas por favor, sean buenas o malas, porque o si no cómo lo haré mejor la próxima vez?

Este ha sido un TezukaxFugi , me gustó mucho como ha quedado, espero que a ustedes también, y bueno aun no se de que pareja será el próximo cap se aceptan sugerencias pero creo que lo subiré antes de navidad, habrá que ver..

Cuídense..

GRACIAS POR LEER


	3. Algo por Interrumpir

**  
Nota Autora: **GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! G-O-M-E-N-A-S-A-I! Sí se que he tardado cómo un mes (exactamente un mes con once días x( ), pero es que no podía! De veras.. Siento mucho el retraso .. Pero espero (para las/los que siguen interesados en leer) que les agrade el cap, es el más larguito de todos u, yaps me voy y..  
  
**Advertencia**: esta historia contiene menciones de Yaoi (relaciones entre chicos, que van más allá de un casto beso..), por lo cual está de más decir que también va a ver Lemon (seño explícito), epro de todas maneras lo pongo por si al moscas, y si todo lo anterior no es de tu agrado et sugiero que abandones mi historia, pues no me hago responsable por tu salud mental u  
**  
Disclaimer: **no creo que sea necesario, pero igual lo pongo, "Los personajes de Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, y esto no es hecho con ningún fin de lucro" ..

**Reviews: **

**Shady10: **Hai!hai! Luego de leer los reviews me di cuenta de que me había equivocado T-T..  
Aquí (al fin) el siguiente capítulo, ojalá sea de tu agrado, me costó un cielo, infierno y todo lo que se te ocurra terminarlo x( Y bueno Fuji.. su sonrisita siemrpe me ha parecido que tiene "algo" de maniaca jejejejeee ..

**Suna y Bardus: **Muchas gracias por leer, eso ya es suficiente para mí xDDD Y bueno aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo u con su Lemon y todo, epsero te guste xPPP

**hae uchiha:** Thanks! Fuiste la primera que me notó mi "pequeña" falta jejee, pero no se en realidad poqué se me escapó eso de la "g", pero bueno aquí por lo menos lo arregle, u Y sobre lo del moretón, es que Eiji es demasiado inocente, ya vas a ver en este cap jejeeee..

**  
**

**Like Every Day**

"_Algo que Interrumpir"_

Takeshi se encontraba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta admirando la aula vacía, bueno, casi vacía si no fuera por el chico de cabellos negros que se encontraba dormido en una de los tantos pupitres, los últimos rayos de sol que se colaban por entre los grandes ventanales le daban a su hermoso cabello leves destellos esmeralda. Su rostro se encontraba oculto entre sus pequeños brazos, mientras su suave respiración rompía el cálido silencio del lugar.

Takeshi no pudo reprimir su sonrisa. Llevaba un buen tiempo rezagado en la entrada de la sala observando al chico, a su chico.

"De seguro y se ha quedado otra vez practicando hasta tarde, es un necio" pensó el alto jugador decidiéndose a entrar por fin.

Sus pies se deslizaron suaves por al lustrosa cerámica hasta llegar frente al chico que aún dormía, sin caer en cuenta de la silenciosa compañía que tenía.

"Príncipe necio" dijo bajito, cosa innecesaria, pues sabía que el chico de cabellos verdosos tenía un sueño pesado, y cuando decía pesado, ERA pesado literalmente.

Dobló un poco sus piernas para poder quedar a la altura del chico durmiente, situó su rostro a unos centímetros de la oreja del peliverde, y acto seguido..

"¡Echizen¡20 vueltas a la cancha!" gritó el más alto intentando imitar la estoica voz de su Bochou.

El, antes durmiente, chico despertó de su tan preciado sueño de un solo brinco. Abrió sus bellos ojos miel creyendo que encontraría la figura estoica y respetable de Tezuka Bochou, mas lo que se alzaba frente a él no podía ser algo más distinto.

Momoshiro se encontraba hincado frente a él riéndose, al parecer de él; sus ojos violáceos brillaban con su usual brillo y su cabello despedía un delicioso aroma, a nadie más podría habérsele ocurrido despertar al engreído príncipe de aquella manera.

"Baka" soltó menor entrecerrando sus ojos; ante lo cual el mayor sólo sonrió con mayor fuerza, acarició la sonrojada mejilla del otro disfrutando del toque de su mano sobre ésa tibia piel.

Ryoma hastiado de la sonora burla de su "amigo" llevó ambas manos a los hombros del mayor que aún emitía suaves carcajadas y lo aventó con fuerza lejos de él. Resultado: Un Momoshiro desparramado en medio del pasillo noqueado por una de las patas de la mesa que estaba tras suyo.

El engreído príncipe se permitió sonreír un momento ante la graciosa visión que tenía, mas ciertos sonidos provenientes de las canchas de Tenis le recordaron que ya hace un buen tiempo que debía de estar allí.

Se levantó perezoso de su asiento olvidando por completo la existencia de su amigo (que aún seguía tirado en el suelo), y se encaminó hacia la salida, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos, pues cierto chico estorbaba el paso..

"Momo estorbas" dijo con su usual tono despreocupado"Quítate" ordenó el menor.

La somnolienta voz de Ryoma resonó en los oídos del mayor, fue como si de pronto un sentimiento hubiese despertado en él, algo que incitaba a sus instintos más primitivos a actuar, y como se trataba de Takeshi ¿Qué más daba?

Como si de un robot se tratase Momoshiro saltó del suelo hasta quedar frente a un Ryoma para nada asombrado por la recién acrobacia realizada.

Echizen tenía la mirad perdida en algún lugar, mientras Takeshi lo taladraba con sus violáceos ojos.

"Quítate" volvieron a sonar las mismas palabras, mas ésta vez retadoras e insinuadoras. Momoshiro sonrió emocionado¿Cómo era que aún Ryoma no podía simplemente que deseba que él le hiciera _éso_?

El más alto meneó de un lado a otra su desordenada cabellera, con una radiante sonrisa impresa en su rostro.

"¿De qué te demonios te ríes?" preguntó con molestia en la voz el más pequeño.  
"De ti" respondió con simpleza el otro, al momento de rozar sus labios con los de Echizen.

Una provocación. Otro roce. Manos buscando contacto, mas sin ceder ante la debilidad de tocar más a fondo aquellos delicioso labios.

Un botón, otra provocación, manos ansiosas tocando, reconociendo lo ya conocido.

Mejillas sonrojadas, y susurros ahogados.

Momoshiro acerca un poco más el cuerpo del pequeño al suyo, su manos viajan hasta el pecho descubierto del otro, acaricia con cuidado donde debe, un poco más cerca, y puede sentir como sus erecciones chocan entre si. Ryoma no pude evitar gemir bajito ante esto, cierra los ojos y disfruta del toque de su superior, sus manos suaves queman su piel, quiere un poco más, quiere saborear la boca de Takeshi, quiere..

Y lo hace. Une sus labios con los del otro al fin, puede sentir como Momo sonríe en medio del beso, "Que importa" piensa el chico de cabellos verdes profundizando el beso ansioso.

Ryoma al fin se deja manejar por el mayor, el cual entre suaves sonrisas toma posesión de eso finos labios, las firmes manos de Takeshi viajan hasta la pequeña cintura de su amigo, estrechándolo con mayor fuerza contra si. Ambas erecciones chocas entre si, y Ryoma no puede evitar romper el beso para inclinar su rostro hacia atrás y gemir lo más silencioso que podía..

Delicioso. Sólo eso cabía en la cabeza de Momoshiro en ésos instantes al ver como su pequeño niño se descontrolaba con cada roce, con cada pequeño beso.

Su cuello ofrecido tal ofrenda se encontraba para él, la cual no despreció; sus dientes profanaron aquella sedosa piel que sumisa se dejó marcar por sus hambrientos y expertos labios.

Mas gemidos que fallidamente Ryoma trataba de aplacar, mientras su a comprante bajaba en una lenta y tortuosa senda por su pecho, que poco a poco iba desnudando con su ágil mano.

Todos los sentidos del pequeño príncipe estaban concentrados en el cuerpo que lo tenía aprisionado, no es que se quejara claro.

Un beso que bajaba con fuerza por su cuello, y su pecho se estremecía de puro placer, un botón libre y más caricias que lo enloquecían, ya no quedaba ni un botón más, sólo su pecho desnudo y la boca de Momoshiro devorándolo sin piedad alguna.

El rostro de Ryoma estaba teñido por la excitación del momento, jadeaba sin poder controlar ya sus instintos. Sus manos viajaron rápidas, pero temblorosas al pecho de Takeshi. Colocó con movimientos algo brutos y ansiosos sus dedos por sobre la suave tela, acariciando el pecho que subía y bajaba. Los escurridizos botones resbalaron con algo de dificultad por entre los ansiosos dedos que intentaban liberar el torso de takeshi de la prisión de aquella molesta prenda que le evitaba a Ryoma un mayor contacto con Takeshi.

"Estamos ansiosos ¿Nee Ryoma?" dijo con cierta burla el mayor, al ver como el pequeño casi destrozaba su pobre camisa en el intento por despojarlo de ella. Ryoma por respuesta sólo lanzó un leve gruñido que dejó satisfecho al mayor.

Momoshiro deslizo sus manos por el contorno del cuerpo del pequeño chico que se estremecía entre sus brazos hasta posarlas en las firmes cinturas de éste. Unió un poco más sus cuerpos, si es que esto era posible, y se dispuso a realizar su noble tarea. Despertar en Echizen el deseo, provocarle todas las sensaciones que le fueran posibles experimentar, porque aquí, fuera de las canchas, él era el maestro, y no el peliverde¡Cómo le encantaba ver aquel sonrojo en sus hermosas mejillas!

"Momo.." un susurró ahogado sonó contra la piel de su cuello, mientras en una suave presión que ejercían las piernas de Ryoma alrededor de su cintura lo despertaron de su ensoñación. Ryoma había abrazado su cintura mientras él se encontraba divagando, y ahora el más pequeño no podía evitar mecerse contra el firme cuerpo de su novio, ahogando sus sonoros gemidos contra el cuello del Momoshiro.

Takeshi no se hizo esperar, y cargó a Ryoma hasta la mesa que se encontraba tras de ellos a unos cuantos pasos. Dirigió su mano ávida hasta la cremallera del pantalón del otro bajándola sin preámbulo alguno, había demasiado deseo de por medio como para hacerlo. La prenda cayó dócil por entre las piernas del más joven quedando olvidadas sobre los talones del chico, pronto le siguió la ropa interior.

Ryoma se encontraba sentado sobre la fría mesa con las piernas lo más abierta que le permitían los pantalones, su miembro aclamaba por una atención que Momoshiro no tardó en realizar.

Ahora Ryoma ya no se contenía en lo más mínimo, sus labios entre abiertos dejaban escapar jadeos constantes y ruidoso que encendían con más ahínco al joven tenista que tenía entre sus dedos la punzante erección del príncipe.

La mano de Takeshi era lenta y perezosa sobre el miembro de Ryoma, suave, casi un roce, algo que estaba enloqueciendo al pobre chico, que lo único que deseaba era que Momo terminara de una vez.

"Ba.. a.. ka .." logró articular, mientras Momoshiro no se daba ni por enterado de la horrible tortura de la cual era creador.

Los brazos del más pequeño asieron con fuerza los hombros desnudos del otro para atraerlo, y así poder abrazar con posesión aquel divino cuello.

Un leve sollozo escapó de los labios de Ryoma, quién intentó amortiguarlo en hueco del hombro de Momo, lo cual quedó en un vano intento, pues Momo logro escucharlo a la perfección.

Momoshiro ya conforme, decidió que ya era suficiente de juegos aquella vez, deslizó rápido sus manos por las piernas del joven arrastrando con ellas las molestas prendas, las cuales quedaron rezagadas en el suelo, junto con los zapatos.

Ryoma gruñó por la pérdida del toque de Momoshiro en su miembro, mas cuando sintió que sus piernas ya se encontraban libres de presión alguna, abrazó instintivamente el cuerpo del otro con sus piernas.

Ambos jadeaban con descontrol, sus cuerpos se encontraban húmedos por el sudor, y un intoxicante aroma se fundía entre ellos, un aroma candente y excitante que los empujaba a seguir adelante.

Momoshiro sentía temblar el cuerpo de Ryoma entre sus brazos, temblar de puro deseo.

Él buscó la boca de su senpai, devorándola hambriento de ella, de su sabor, del contacto entre sus lenguas, de aquel maravilloso roce, del aliento que siempre perdía, y que le encantaba perder cada vez que besaba a Momoshiro.

* * *

_Caminabas con "algo" de prisa por los desiertos pasillos, y es que estabas "algo" molesto contigo mismo¿Cómo era posible que hubieses caída en semejante trampa? Deberías habértelo esperado, por supuesto, aquel tono, aquella mirada¡Era lógico que Fuji te estuviera tomando el pelo! Cómo si no, decirte que Marieta te estaba buscando por un asunto "importantísimo" sobre una equivocación en las inscripciones¿Cómo es que habías caído? Si Marieta no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con las inscripciones.. Bueno tal vez el que Fuji te estuviera.._

"_Algo" te distrajo de tus cavilaciones, estabas en el segundo piso frente a las escaleras, unos "extraños" ruidos provenientes de una de las salas del pasillo de tu derecha te causaron suspicacia, arreglaste el marco de tus lentes con tu mano, nadie debería de estar en la escuela, todos los talleres extra programáticos ya habían concluido, sólo había uno que seguía, pero era imposible, todos los integrantes de dicho grupo debían de estar ya hace mucho en las canchas practicando, como era debido, y no estar jugueteando por ahí._

_  
Tus ojos se entrecerraron y tus cejas se juntaron tanto que habían formado una sola línea recta, decidido a atrapar infragante al que fuera que estaba desobedeciendo tus órdenes caminaste por aquel pasillo._

_A cada paso que dabas la intensidad de dichos sonidos aumentaba, pero ninguna palabra te llegaba, no, sólo voces, voces que se te hacían extrañamente familiares, tragaste duro, y seguiste caminando viendo con cautela por entre las ventanas que daban al pasillo sin perder por un instante tu calculadora mirada._

_  
Ya estabas a la mitad del pasillo,"La siguiente es" te dijiste con seguridad._

_Diste unos cuantos pasos, y lo que viste te paralizó, unos cuantos segundos necesitaste para recuperar la calma, aquello era MUCHO más de lo que esperabas ver en aquel salón._

_Aceleraste el paso y cuando estuviste justo frente a ellos.._

"_¡Momoshiro, Echizen.. 50 vueltas a la cancha! AHORA" fue un bramido espeluznante, que se escuchó hasta las canchas, paste frente a ellos sin siquiera mirarles acomodándote los anteojos._

_Una pequeña y malvada sonrisa bailó en tus labios, mientras descendías los escalones procurando hacer notar tu descenso." Tal vez la treta de Syusuke no haya estado del todo mal" pensaste en las posibles ganancias que tendrías con ésta nueva información¿Qué te daría Inu por aquella suculenta información?_

* * *

Todos miraban extrañados a los tres chicos que ahora trotaban alrededor de las canchas, absolutamente nadie entendía el por qué, si bien dos de ellos habían llegado tarde no era como para dar 50 vueltas o ¿sí? Y además estaba Syusuke¿Por qué él tenía que estar corriendo junto con Ryoma y Momo? Absolutamente nadie entendía del porqué, peor ninguno era tan estúpido como para cuestionar las órdenes de su Bochou, si él creía necesario que el lindo (etto.. u) de Syusuke corriera 100 vueltas a la cancha, así tendría que ser.. 

Momoshiro reía por lo bajo mientras un sulfurado y a más no poder sonrojado Ryoma corría a varios metros delante de él intentando, si es que le era posible, hundir aún más su rostro en aquella bonita gorra que siempre traía puesta.

Momoshiro aceleró un poco su paso para alcanzar a su compañero que iba detrás de Ryoma. El Tensai de Seigaku iba corriendo animadamente sin percatarse, al parecer, de la extraña, por decir lo menos, situación que se estaba llevando a cabo a unos cuantos metros suyos.

"Y tú por qué estás corriendo Fuji senpai?" preguntó curioso el alto chico sin perder de vista a su "amigo" que iba delante de ellos.

"Ohh.. Bueno, nada en especial Momo" dijo el otro con su usual sonrisa esquivando de manera monumental la pregunta.

Takeshi iba a insistir nuevamente cuando vio como el rostro del pequeño niño se volteaba bruscamente olvidando su notorio sonrojo.

Ahí estaban platicando amenamente Tezuka boshou e Inu, tragó duro, "Eso no podía ser nada bueno ¿Cierto?" pensó con algo de trauma el menor de los Echizen, "Nada bueno" rectificó cuando una sonrisa "algo" maniaca apareció en el rostro del chico Data, mientras su mano volaba, literalmente, por la pequeña y secreta libreta que contenía toda la información posible que pudiese ser necesaria sobre algún jugador. Pero al cuestión era la siguiente ¿Qué podría estarle diciendo Tezuka Bochou a Sadaharu, para que éste estuviera tan malditamente emocionado¡Si hasta le estaban brillando sus condenados anteojos! Eso no estaba bien, para nada.. Se dijo para si el necio príncipe con algo más que pánico.

Un grito ensordecedor le despertó de sus terribles cavilaciones, Tezuka bochou lo estaba casi taladrando con su penetrante mirada, agachó un poco el rostro y se hundió un poquito más la gorra, tal vez si seguía ocultando su rostro en aquella gorrita un tiempo más su cabeza explotaría por le presión y no tendría la necesidad de volver a sonrojarse de ésa horrible manera en que lo estaba haciendo en ése precisa momento.

"50 vueltas más para ambos" casi susurró el capitán con malicia mirando tanto a Takeshi como a Echizen. Ryoma comenzó su trote nuevamente, maldiciendo por lo bajo a toda la humanidad por haber puesto a su bochou en aquel maldito pasillo, en aquel maldito momento, en aquella maldita situación acompañado por Momo..

Momoshiro suspiró resignado, si no hubiese parado para ver que era lo que atraía la atención del pequeño no tendría que estar dando de nuevo ésas condenadas vueltas, y es que Fuji no había parado como él y Ryoma, no el muy había seguido corriendo como si nada.

Ya había terminado la práctica para todos, bueno para todos excepto Ryoma y Momoshiro, los cuales aún estaba corriendo sus vueltas.

"¡O'chibiii!" gritó el neko pelirrojo de la Seigaku intentando llamar la atención del pequeño que iba muy ensimismado en sepa diablos qué cosa.

Ryoma por toda respuesta miró al mayor esperando ha que éste le hablara, pues no creía poder hablar coherentemente por un buen tiempo, o al menos hasta despertar de esta pesadilla, pues tendría que serlo ¿No?

"Supongo que tendremos que dejar para mañana eso que tú ya sabes ¿Nyaa O'chibi?" dijo el pelirrojo haciendo énfasis en la última parte. "¿Eso que yo ya se?" no entendía a qué se refería Eiji, al menos no hasta que vio la extraña mímica que le hacía detrás de todos para que nadie le viera. ¡Ya entendía¡Como es que se le había olvidaba semejante cosa! Se llevó una mano distraído a su cabeza para acomodar de nuevo (quizás por vigésima tercera vez en aquel entrenamiento) su querida gorra. Sólo asintió algo aturdido por el recordatorio de dicha cita que tenía con Eiji senpai.

"¡Bueno pues nos vemos entonces O'chibi!" semi gritó alegre el bonito neko alejándose junto con Oishi.

Suspiró cansado el pequeño príncipe, estaba suficientemente agotado con las infinitas vueltas que su bochou le había obligado a hacer, como para además aguantar la inquisidora mirada que le estaba dedicando Momoshiro.

Siguió corriendo sin más, sin prestarle ni un poquito de atención al mayor que lo seguía taladrando con la mirada, como si eso fuera a provocar que de pronto él se volteara y le digiera porqué él tenía una cita con Eiji senpai, cosa que por lógica no ocurrió.

* * *

Iba caminando alegremente junto con Oishi, iban tomados de la mano mientras la cálida brisa los azotaba suavemente, en realidad él no estaba tomando mucha atención a la platica, desde hace un rato que toda su atención se habían ido a posar en la jovial sonrisa de su superior, como solía ocurrirle desde que él le había dado su primer beso. Los tentadores labios se movían lentos y sinuosos, como retándolo a que lo hiciera, a que se atreviera. El joven neko se mordió su labio y apartó con rapidez la mirada del rostro de su superior, sólo para que no viera sus mejillas teñirse de carmesí, y es que no podía evitar aquello. 

Oishi ensanchó su sonrisa con algo de diversión, se había percatado de la fijación de Eiji a por su boca, de todas maneras era algo un poquito notorio, por no decir MUY notorio.  
Ésta no era su primera relación, así que estaba acostumbrado a lo que esto significaba, pero al parecer esta era la primera vez de Eiji, y sin querer aquel pensamiento le agradó bastante.

Se detuvieron frente al semáforo que se encontraba a unas pocas cuadras de la escuela, el rojo de éste competía con el infantil sonrojo que bañaba las dulces mejillas de Eiji.

Aún estaban tomados de las manos, Eiji podía sentir el calor en su rostro y los suaves dedos de Oishi acariciar su mano, no estaba acostumbrado a esto, y no es que fuera con un chico, para nada, eso era lo de menos, él jamás había tenido ningún tipo de relación con nadie, y todavía le costaba algo asimilar lo que significaba estar con alguien; el que quisiera estar siempre rodeado por sus brazos, el sentir cierto cosquilleo molesto cuando ésas fanáticas desquiciadas se le acercaran a su Oishi, el tener eso locos deseos de besarlo cada vez que estaban cerca, el..

No pudo seguir sus cavilaciones el pelirrojo, pues unos suaves labios llamaron su atención. Oishi tenía sus esmeraldas fijas en él, contemplándolo, admirándolo. Su sonrisa tenía "algo" diferente que no pudo descifrar el pelirrojo, mas eso era lo de menos, ahora estaban de frente, una mano en su cintura y la otra en su cuello, que con tentadores movimientos regalaban deliciosos escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

"Oishi.. Yo" no estaba siendo muy locuaz que digamos, pero al parecer Syuichiroh entendía a la perfección lo que deseaba decir su pelirrojo acompañante.  
"Yo también te quiero.." susurró Oishi acariciando los labios del neko con los suyos.

Eiji tenía sus gatunos zafiros fijos en Oishi, mordió su labio nuevamente, y se dio un poquito de impulso con sus pies para alcanzar los muy ansiados labios de Oishi, los cuales lo recibieron gustosos.

Primero un toque, casi algo virginal, se podría decir, algo casto y, privado de deseo, sólo un te quiero dedicado en un beso, sus labios juntos y nada más. Sus cuerpos rozándose, reconociéndose, y las finas manos de Eiji acariciando con desmesurado cariño el pecho de quien lo abrazaba con protección.

Eiji balbuceó un te quiero "algo" ahogado, un te quiero que sonó bastante infantil, un te quiero que maravilló todo la existencia de Oishi, un te quiero demasiado Eiji.

_

* * *

_

Se recostó con algo de brusquedad sobre el banco de madera que lo recibió blando y frío, algo que agradeció, "Un momento" pensó el agotado chico, se suponía que los bancos de sus vestuarios eran de madera, y no de algo suave, brincó en su lugar, mas no recibió el contacto que esperaba, tanteó con su mano "algo" perezoso por la banca hasta que sus dedos se encontraron con un bonito bolso; tenía un cascabel colgando de un lado, y no pudo evitar sentir que aquella cosa le traería problemas, frunció el seño un poco molesto consigo mismo por aquel tonto pensamiento, dejó a un lado el bonito bolso, de seguro y se le había olvidado ha alguien, mejor lo dejaba ahí.

Suspiró, su cuerpo hervía, el calor lo estaba sofocando, mas al parecer sus pies no estaban dispuestos a dar un paso más aquel día. Se deshizo como pudo de la molesta polera y la arrojó sin cuidado a algún lugar del vestidor, volvió a recostar y esta vez el frío de la pared lo refrescó, "Sí, esto se siente bien" pensó para si el muchacho disfrutando del toque con la pared, tan absorto estaba en su propio cansancio que no sintió ni el abrir ni cerrar de la puerta, ni mucho menos el cuerpo que se acercaba hacia él.

Momoshiro sintió unas manos cálidas y algo húmedas tomar su rostro, para que luego unos ansiosos labios se posaran con brusquedad sobre los suyos, sonrió en medio del beso.

El cuerpo que yacía frente suyo cortó la poca distancia que los separaba, el beso se profundizó cuando ambas lenguas se encontraron, húmedas, cálidas, ansiosas, deseosas de un mayor contacto. Momoshiro sintió como todo su cansancio era reemplazado por algo mayor, en fuerza y potencia, por un deseo, un deseo que tenía nombre y que se encontraba justo frente suyo, o mejor dicho, justo en sus brazos.

Los brazos del mayor volaron con avidez hacia la polera del otro sumergiéndose debajo de ésta, sus dedos recorrieron todo el torso del menor en un mero reconocimiento; fue alzando con lentitud la prenda, sin romper aún el beso, sus lenguas seguían sin tregua alguna, succionando, acariciando, disfrutando; en un descuido de Ryoma Momoshiro alejó su boca de él y obligó al menor a levantar sus brazos para poder despojarlo de una (maldita) vez por todas de la (ya) molesta prenda. Ryoma gimió bajo al sentir las manos del otro pasar por sobre su plano pecho, el contacto de su piel con la del otro lo estremecía.

La polera de Echizen yacía lejos y olvidada, algo cerca de la puerta, no que eso fuera muy importante.

Momoshiro se levantó imponente frente a Ryoma, quién lo miraba desafiante y deseoso.

El mayor encerró el cuerpo del otro entre sus brazos, capturando así también su cuello, que dócil se dejó acariciar por la boca del otro, que con mordiscos y succiones conseguía sonoros gemidos, que poco a poco fueron llenando el lugar.

Mientras su cuello era "torturado" por la impasible boca de su Koi, Ryoma no perdía el tiempo, sus manos bajaron por el amplio pecho del otro, disfrutando del húmedo contacto con las tetillas del mayor, estuvo tentado en detenerlas un momento allí, mas siguió de largo hasta llegar a las caderas del mayor.

Momoshiro sonrió deteniendo por un momento las atenciones que prodigaba al cuello de Ryoma, éste había detenido ambas manos en sus caderas, no atreviéndose a avanzar más allá. Eso le encantaba, la timidez del pequeño aún no desaparecía por completo, a pesar de que ya eran pareja y que ésta no era su primera vez, él, momoshiro, era quién siempre iniciaba todo, no que le molestara si, Ryoma a veces le miraba y le insinuaba todo con simples miradas y acciones, no era de muchas palabras el chico; y ahí estaba él con las manos del otro clavadas en sus caderas, mirando sus ojos miel, "algo" dilatadas por el deseo y por la frustración de hace un rato, el ceño de su príncipe estaba fruncido, y si no fuera por la situación en que estaban se habría echado a reír allí mismo.

* * *

_Había abandonado sus labios, un escalofrío me recorrió al escuchar un pequeño maullido de su bonita boca, un maullido con "algo" de semejanza a un reproche; sonreí._

_Tomé su mano, y comenzamos a caminar por la acera, le pregunté si le apetecía ir a mi casa, que luego yo le iría a dejar, el me dijo que claro que quería, brincando y alzando su otra mano al aire, yo sólo sonreí.  
_

_Cuando ya estábamos a la mitad de la calle, me fije que Eiji no estaba quejándose de que le dolía la espalda por el "gran" peso de su mochila, una clara indirecta para que yo la llevara (sonrisa afectada marca registrada de Oishi senpai), y eso era "algo" bastante extraño, voltee un poco el rostro para poder ver su espalda, y vi que no llevaba nada, "algo" desconcertado le dije "Eiji.. ¿No trajiste tu mochila hoy?", Él me miró confuso con sus ojitos clavados en los míos._

"_¿De qué hablas Oishi kun?" llevó la mano que tenía libre hasta su espalda, y tanteo con ella el espacio que debía de ocupar la susodicha mochila. Me miró con sus ojitos llorosos y con un adorable puchero en su rostro. _

"¡Oishi kuuun¡ Me han robadoo! Nyaaaa" me pareció que fue un maullido, mas que un lloriqueo, se me tiró encima, y me abrazó con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello sin dejar de "maullar" lastimeramente pro la pérdida de su mochila.

_  
"Syuichiroh ¿Qué voy a hacer sin mi mochila? Nyaaaa" tenía su rostro tan hundido en mi pecho que ha penas y podía entender que decía mi neko._

_  
"No creo que te la hayan robado Eiji, tranquilo" susurré despacio, mientras acariciaba su cabello. _

" ¿De veras?" me preguntó con sus ojitos aún húmedos por las lágrimas.

_  
"Sí, es más, yo creo que las has olvidado en la escuela, o tal vez en los vestidores" dije comenzando a caminar, aún permanecíamos en medio de la acera, y las bocinas habían comenzado a sonar.  
_

_Eiji pareció meditar un poco la idea, para luego decidir "algo" sin pensar en consultármelo, porque dio una vuelta (junto conmigo claro, me jaló fuerte de la mano) y comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta a la que íbamos, sí, en dirección a la escuela._

"_E..E.. Eiji.. ¿Para dónde vamos?" le pregunté con "algo" de dificultad, porque tratar de alcanzar a este chico cuando está en éste estado, mejor lo intentan..  
_

_Él sólo me sonrió y sus ojos gatunos brillaron, suspiré, ya sabía a dónde íbamos, y no es que la idea me gustara, para nada, era ya tarde, y de seguro los padres de Eiji se preocuparían si no llegaba temprano a su casa._

* * *

Una mano ágil haciéndose del pomo de la puerta, para luego girarla con rapidez, un cuerpo entrando con imprudencia en la oscura habitación, mientras el otro cuerpo se quedaba rezagado en el marco de la puerta petrificado por la desconcertante imagen.. 

"¡Eiji!" dijo en voz "algo" alta, quizás para que el pequeño neko le escuchara, o tal vez para opacar ciertos ruidos que encontraba nada sanos para los oídos de su pequeño Koi.

Eiji frenó su desesperada carrera motivada por la imagen de su querido bolso olvidado en la fría banca; la voz de Oishi había sonada "algo" nerviosa, y tal vez por que estaba tan ensimismado en recuperar a su bello bolso, y también en la dulce, pero nerviosa, voz de su sub capitán, no se percató de la prenda que yacía a unos cuantos centímetros suyos. ¿Resultado?

Kikumaru cayó violentamente al suelo cuando resbaló con la prenda.

Hasta ése momento ni Ryoma, ni Momoshiro se habían movido ni un ápice de sus lugares. Estaban tan ensimismado en uno con el otro que no habían sentido el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, es más ni siquiera habían notado los fuertes pasos de Eiji, no se habían percatado de nada hasta el sonoro grito de Oishi.

Momoshiro tenía posadas ambas manos sobre las de Ryoma y las había estado guiando dentro de su propio pantalón, Ryoma sólo se dejaba hacer disfrutando de la boca del mayor.

El "suave" llamado de Syuichiroh hacia Eiji los despertó de su ensoñación, mas ninguno de los dos podía mover siquiera un dedo, ni mucho menos pensar en la pregunta que ambos se hacían _"¿Cómo diantres podían tener ésa suerte?"_

Escucharon como el cuerpo de el neko de Seigaku resbala hasta quedar totalmente recostado en el suelo, gracias a la polera de Ryoma.

Eiji se había olvidado por un segundo de qué hacía en los vestidores de la escuela a aquella hora acompañado de Oishi, se olvidó de todo, lo único que estaba presente en su cabecita era que aquella "malvada" prenda tenía "algo" contra él (y quizás sí tenía razón el bonito neko).

"¡Te digo Oishi kun que ésa cosa tiene algo contra miii!" decía, o mas bien maullaba, el neko señalando a la "diabólica" prenda que yacía a unos metros de él.

"Tranquilo Eiji.." Oishi no estaba muy preocupado de Eiji en ésos momentos que digamos, no, toda su atención se encontraba fija en ésos "depravados" (según él claro) que por poco y habían traumatizado a su pequeño neko (ante semejante pensamiento abrazó con "algo" de demencia al niño que se encontraba protegiéndose de la psicópata polera de Ryoma).

Eiji estaba ya casi púrpura debido a la falta de aire, cosa que ni cuenta se daba Oishi de tan ensimismado que estaba pensando el lo que les haría pagar a ésos dos cachondos traumadotes de nekos..  
Cuando Eiji comenzó a toser desenfrenadamente, y ya era algo obvia su problemita de asfixia, los chicos reaccionaron, salieron de su estado de shock, y se desprendieron del embrollo de manos, brazos y piernas en que estaban metidos.

"O.. O.. Oi.. Oi-shi" tartamudeo el pobrecillo de Eiji con sus mejillas teñidas de un pálido rubor.

Oishi reaccionó al sentir la suave, demasiado suave, voz de su Koi, desvió la mirada asesina de ésos dos "enfermos" (según nuestro sub capitán claro), para asistir a su ya casi fallecido neko.

_

* * *

Ya iban de camino a casa de Ryoma, ambos estaban ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos sin prestarle atención al otro, mas ambos recordaban con "algo" de terror lo sucedido momentos antes de que Eiji y Oishi senpai abandonaran los vestidores.. _

_" ¿Y ustedes chicos¿Acaban de terminar las vueltas que os dio Tezuka bochou?" preguntó con inocencia el pelirrojo abrazando como un poseso a su amada mochila._

_  
"Ehh.. Ehh.. Sí Eiji senpai.. Sí estábamos por bañarnos cuando ustedes llegaron.." dijo con algo de rubor Momoshiro llevándose una mano detrás de su cabeza, la penetrante mirada de Oishi le estaba molestando bastante._

_  
"En ése caso nos vemos, adiós Momo, adiós o'chibi" despidió Eiji, mas al último se le aventó (literalmente) llevándolo consigo al suelo, responsabilidad nuevamente de la (sádica) polera de Echizen que se encontraba tras éste._

"_¡La polera tiene algo contra mi bella persona, debe de ser exorcizada, Fuji me dijo que éstas cosas pasan, a él lo había estado persiguiendo una cáscara de banana todo un mes, yo creo que debemos llevársela a Syusuke para que él se encargue.."" dijo con rotundidad el neko tomando con sumo cuidado la prenda con unas pinzas (sacadas de quién sabe dónde), para luego introducirlas en una bolsa hermética de plástico (sacadas también de sabe quién dónde)._

_Todos se le quedaron mirando, Momoshiro pensó que tal vez los jugos de Inu no le estaban haciendo muy bien al neko, Oishi creyó que su koi era "algo" inocente, y que Fuji era un aprovechador, y Ryoma sólo dijo un suave..  
_

"_Mada Mada Dane" mirando de soslayo a Oishi, quién no dejaba de mirar a Momo como si fuera un violador que de un momento a otro se le tiraría encima al pelirrojo.  
_

"_Seguro Kiku, pero vámonos que ya se nos está haciendo tarde, y tus padres deben de estar preocupados" dijo ayudando a levantarse a Eiji, quién se despedía con su manito libre._

_  
Ambos caminaron hasta la puerta, y cuándo estaban por irse al fin, Oishi paró sus pasos suaves y despreocupados para voltear un poco su rostro lo suficiente para que Momoshiro y Ryoma pudieran apreciar su "agradable" (léase sádico..) rostro que les sonreía con "algo" (léase con demasiada) de anormalidad, mientras sus ojos brillaban con el saberse poseedor de un tremendo castigo para ellos, mas de una tremenda y gratificante venganza; y dijo solemne..  
_

"_Y también porque los chicos querrán estar con energías para mañana, Tezuka me dijo que les tenía unas cuantas vueltas más, pero no se alarmen, no creo que sean muchas.." y ésa última frase fue la que les aseguró que su día de mala racha aún no había terminado._

* * *

Caminaban despacio por la amplia estancia, el padre de Ryoma se encontraba dormitando en la sala del televisor, mientras la dulce prima de Ryoma se encontraba en la cocina preparando la merienda para los recién llegado. 

"Nosotros bajaremos luego de hacer los deberes Nanako" dijo como si nada Ryoma a su prima, la cual le sonrió y saludó con su usual alegría a Momoshiro, quién siendo quién era, le saludó de un "pequeño" abrazo que era usual en ellos, pues las visitas de Momoshiro a la casa de el pequeño, eran muy frecuentes, cosa que al principio desconcertó a Nanako, debido a que Momoshiro no era del mismo grado que su primo, y no creía que se pasaran todo el día (literalmente) encerrados en la alcoba de Ryoma, mas con algunos días se percató de las reacciones de Ryoma cuando el joven más alto la abraza, su bonito rostro se teñía de un tierno rubor, mientras que su ceño se fruncía, si hasta una vez se le había escapado un improperio en inglés, uno que según su conocimiento (casi nulo, lo que sabía era gracias a las películas) era todo, menos inocente.

La chica salió de sus salivaciones cuando Momoshiro le preguntó que es lo que haría hoy para comer, pues se iba a quedar a dormir. Ella sólo sonrió con su amena sonrisa, muy parecida a la de Oishi (no cuando estaba enfadado, claro..), y le dijo que era un sorpresa, el chico sólo hizo un bonito puchero y siguió los pasos de ryoma hacia arriba.

"Quizás debería subirles algo de tomar" pensaba Nanako, mas luego recapacitó, no, de seguro que si lo hacía luego Ryoma la envenenaba, o algo por el estilo, su primo era "algo" posesivo con el tiempo que estaba con Momo.

Un molesto sonido llenó la estancia Echizen, y Nanako sabiendo muy bien que a nadie más que a ella le interesaba siquiera una pisca quién estaba tras ésa puerta, se dirigió hacía el citófono que se hallaba junto al frigorífico.

Levantó el auricular, y dio el correspondiente saludo esperando que le respondieran, y su sorpresa fue grande al escuchar una voz dulce, y tal vez "algo" chillona detrás del auricular. La pequeña chica le respondió y le dijo a quién buscaba, Nanako dudó un poco, tal vez eso no le agradaría a él¿Pero cómo saber? Así que no tuvo más remedio que hacerla pasar.

"Es un aprovechador" pensaba con "algo" de disgusto (mas bien celos) Ryoma mientras subía airado ls escaleras que daban a su cuarto, siendo seguido de u despreocupado Momoshiro que tarareaba una molesta canción.

Y no es que Ryoma sintiera celos de su prima Nanako, no, para nada, pero es que a Momoshiro le encantaba ser "algo" expresivo con las chicas, si se detuviera a contar con cuánta chica Momoshiro era "cariñoso" tendría que inventar una nueva forma de conteo, porque se le acabarían los números, peor Momoshiro insistía en que eso era parte de él, que no lo hacía con una mala intención, y él no podía hacer nada más que fruncir el ceño, y cuidar su lengua para que no se le saliera un improperio, como ésa vez frente a su prima Nanako.

Ryoma ni cuenta se daba de sus pasos, que cuando llegó frente a su puerta casi y choca si no fuera por Momoshiro, quién lo frenó tomándolo por los hombros, Ryoma reaccionó ante el contacto, y se ruborizó un poco por el descuido, mas aún estaba molesto con Momoshiro, y no cedería ante Momoshiro ( .  rostro de Ryoma kun xDDD).

Entraron a la habitación, Ryoma fue hasta su cama y tomó en su regazo a Karupin quién estaba por salir, el pequeño neko angora había ya sufrido uno que otro trauma con ésos dos estando en la misma habitación, y no deseaba repetirlos una vez más, pero su amo andaba de malas, y no lo dejaba huir, al parecer el que el gatito se retorciera entre sus brazos no le importaba mucho que digamos.

"¿Por qué estás enfadado Ryoma?" preguntó Momoshiro arrebatándole el (ya) histérico gato a Ryoma, quién ni cuenta se dio de la acción.

"No es asunto tuyo" le dijo brusco el más pequeño al otro alejando su vista de éste, pus luego de liberar al minino, el cual huyó por la ventana, tomó asiento junto a él.

"Oh bueno, pues si no es asunto mío.." dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, para posesionar sus labios de pronto sobre los sorprendidos de Ryoma.

Ryoma gruñó algo incomprensible sobre los labios de Momoshiro, quien le respondió con los mismos gruñidos, para luego avanzar más en el beso, el cual cobró una mayor intensidad cuando ambas lenguas se encontraron, y ésta vez quien perdió estrepitosamente la batalla, no fue precisamente Ryoma. Momoshiro fue recostando a Ryoma poco a poco sobre la cama, aprovechando que éste estaba tan ensimismado en el beso, y para cuando Ryoma se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba precisamente sentado, tampoco traía nada en la parte superior de su cuerpo, se pudo percatar de eso pues Momoshiro había abandonado su boca para ir bajando en un tortuoso camino de dulces y feroces besos que llegaron hasta su pecho, el cual casi brincó al sentir la ardiente boca del mayor sobre una de sus tetillas.

El menudo cuerpo de Ryoma se retorcía con cada aliento que escapaba de los suaves labios de Momoshiro, quién disfrutaba con cada suspiro que se príncipe dejaba escapar.

Un ronco gemido se dejó escuchar de la garganta de Momoshiro cuando Ryoma elevó sus caderas para tener un mayor contacto y capturó la cintura del otro con sus ágiles piernas.

"Mal..dit..o demo..nio" dijo como pudo Takeshi cuándo Ryoma comenzó a moverse de una manera "algo" provocadora, sus cuerpos se rozaban desenfrenadamente, y Momoshiro estaba perdiendo el control de la situación..

Ryoma siguió con sus nada puritanos movimientos, consiguiendo voltear las posiciones, ahora él estaba sobre un Momoshiro demasiado extasiado como para negarse. El necio príncipe fue hasta el cuello del mayor y ahí se quedó un buen rato disfrutando de la suave piel y de los sonoros gemidos que arrancaba de su compañero cada vez que sus afilados dientes se hundían en la inmaculada piel, para luego dejar sonrosadas marcas, le encantaba ver ésas marcas en la piel de su Koi..

La boca de Echizen aún seguía prendida en el cuello de Momoshiro, cuando las manos del primero bajaron con ansias hasta la camisa, primero la chaqueta, con la mayor calma posible que era capaz de tener fue retinando los pocos botones que aún permanecían en su lugar, pasó la prenda por los brazos del chico que se dejaba mimar, lo obligó a levantar su espalda para así poder desprenderlo de la chaqueta, la cual quedó debajo de la amplia espalda de Momoshiro, no quiso tirarla, quien sabe quién podía llegar y entrar (no quería más traumas el pobre T-T). Ahora ya sólo quedaba la camisa, Ryoma la miró retadoramente, y es que nunca podía con los benditos botones¡Era una cosa que lo superaba!

Ryoma se había detenido por un instante el cual Momoshiro aprovechó para apresar al pequeño contra su cuerpo y la cama. Ryoma tenía sus mejillas teñidos por un furioso sonrojo y su rostro era un mohín de disgusto y enfado.

"Mada Mada Dane.." susurró con burla el mayor sentado sobre las caderas de Ryoma, mientas sus propios dedos desabotonaban su camisa, la cual luego se deslizó con libertad por sus hombros, para luego caer sin vida por los fornidos hombros.

"Ryoma.." gimió Momoshiro cuando el pequeño llevó sus manos a su pecho, las manos de Ryoma estaban ansiosas tocando cada milímetro de la bronceada piel que le era posible alcanzar estando en esa incómoda posición, Sus manos vagaron por todo el torso del mayor hasta llegar donde el pantalón no era nada más que una molesta prenda, de la cual se deshizo con rapidez, bajó el cierre con avidez, y tuvo algunos problemas con el dichoso botón, pero al menos era sólo uno; Momoshiro al sentir las suaves manos del joven tensita tan cerca de su entrepierna perdió lo poco y nada que le quedaba de cordura (como si alguna vez hubiese tenido cordura ¬¬), levantó su cuerpo y tomó la cintura del pequeño en sus manos alzándola lo suficiente como para obligarlo a abrirse piernas, lo cual le dio el espacio suficiente para colarse entre ellas.

Bajó de un tirón los pantalones del otro, y un molesto sonido escapó del pantalón, de seguro luego Ryoma lo reñiría por ser tan impulsivo, dobló las piernas que estaban a sus costados para así poder liberarlas de la fastidiosa prenda; y mientras Ryoma pateaba sus pantalones, Momoshiro hacía lo suyo con su prenda a medio liberar.

Tanto Ryoma como Momoshiro ya estaban completamente desnudos, sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor, sus respiraciones entrecortadas y el gemir de sus bocas llenaban el cuarto del más pequeño. Momoshiro llevó sus manos hasta las piernas que se encontraban aún a sus costados, deslizó con delicadeza sus dedos por ellas, agradeciendo el temblor que ocasionaba en el otro cuerpo, llegó hasta los muslos del otro, la piel blanca casi brillaba por el sudor y Ryoma temblaba cada vez que las manos de Momoshiro de acercaban más a su sexo; Momoshiro estaba con sus rodillas flexionadas entre las piernas del menor cuando sus manos rozaron juguetonamente al sexo de Ryoma.

"Ba..Ka" Ryoma intentó que su voz no sonara tan apremiante y necesitada, mas falló estrepitosamente cuando Momoshiro a mitad de su insulto rozó nuevamente su cuerpo, un toque casi nulo, pero que le estaban rompiendo los nervios al menor.

"¿Qué sucede Ryoma kun¿No te sientes bien?" dijo Momoshiro disfrutando de los retorcijones que este sufría cada vez que su mano tocaba su miembro; para seguir atormentando al pobre chico Momo introdujo un dedo en el interior de Ryoma, lento y suave, y no demasiado adentro, lo justo para crispar los nervios del otro

"¡Hazlo de una vez!" aulló con furia Ryoma ya demasiado excitado como para pensar en algo que no fuera tener a su Momo senpai dentro suyo.

Momoshiro sonrió, Ryoma era demasiado ansioso en eso del sexo, retiró con pereza el dedo del interior del pequeño, quién no pudo reprimir un gemido de frustración por la perdida; Momoshiro bajó su rostro hasta los labios del más pequeño y allí reclamó por la boca que era suya en un hambriento beso que dejó sin aliento a Ryoma siquiera par gemir en protesta cuando el miembro de Momoshiro entré en él en medio del beso, mas Takeshi no entró por completo, sólo había entrado casi la mitad, entraba y salía, sin avanzar, sólo preparaba al pequeño para después, cosa que a Ryoma no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Echizen sentía cómo de a poco Momoshiro se hacía paso en él, cómo lo estaba torturando de a poquito..

"Momoshiro.." sonó como toda una amenaza la voz de Ryoma, ante la cual el nombrado sólo sonrió y besó con cariño la frente del "algo" colapsado Ryoma, para luego decirle al oído _"Cómo desee mi principito gruñón.." _con un tono más que infantil.

Ryoma mordió su labio inferior esperando a Momoshiro, cuando de pronto Momoshiro se detuvo a medio camino, de nuevo.

_Abrí los ojos más que frustrado ya, si Momoshiro no quería, yo mismo iba a poner "eso" en dónde debía de estar. Momoshiro estaba frente a mi mirando con ¿Diversión? Esto era el colmo, tal vez debería ehcrárlo luego de que termináramos esto, no estaría mal._

"_¿Qué es ahora?" pregunté intentando calmar mi respiración, su mano había vuelto a mi sexo, y ahora no sólo lo rozaba¡ Ohh no, claro que no! El muy me estaba masturbando lentamente, subía y bajaba su mano, y yo apenas y pudiendo pensar, me quería matar.  
_

"_Alguien te está buscando" dijo por mera respuesta, y yo recién caí en cuenta de unos suaves y quedos golpeteos que provenían de mi puerta, fruncí el ceño, Nanako no podía ser, ella sabía.. (nótese sonrojo de Ryoma ante tal pensamiento xDD), el caso es que ella no era, entonces ¿Quién era para ir matarlo de una vez?  
_

"_¿Quién es?" pregunté con una voz "algo" ahogada¡Mataría a Momoshiro! El muy baka seguía entrando y saliendo de mí como si nada, y para mayor trauma su mano estaba dando ahora rápidos embistes a mi sexo, no podría aguantar por mucho más tiempo..  
_

"_Ry..Ryoma..Ryoma Kun" aquella voz le hizo perder sus últimas reservas de sanidad mental, no necesitó escuchar la frase que siguió para saber quién estaba tras ésa puerta impidiendo que Momoshiro lo cogiera de una maldita vez pr todas, declarado necesitaría ir a un psicólogo tras esto._

"_Soy Sakuno, etto hoy te vi muy extraño en clases, pensé que quizás.."no soporté más su voz entrecortada, si hasta ya me la imaginaba toda sonrojada y con la vista baja¿A caso le daba yo miedo que no podía hablar como dios manda?_

"_Tal vez deberíamos dejar esto para después.." dijo Momoshiro en un tono que quería ser conciliador, peor eso si que no, yo no me iba a quedar por tercera vez con las ganas en ése condenado día._

"_Sa.. Sakuno.." me costó "algo" de trabajo pronunciar su nombre, no porque se me hubiese olvidado (que más daría yo, pero es algo imposible cuando una niña "algo" tonta te está mirando todo el santo día con cara de borrego degollado ¬¬ ), si no porque Momoshiro estaba haciendo movimientos circulares dentro mío ¡Me estaba matando el muy!_

"_¿Ocurre algo malo Ryoma kun?"  
"¡L.A.R.G.O!" quizás grité muy fuerte, no sé, pero la cosa es que ni un segundo después de haber "dicho" eso sentí como Momoshiro me embestía, y yo al fin feliz._

"Eres tan estrecho" soltó el mayor cuando sintió que el orgasmo de Ryoma se hacía presente apretando su miembro, y como unos deliciosos espasmos recorrían al menos. Momoshiro tenía su frente apoyada en el hombro de Ryoma cuando éste llegó en su mano, a Momoshiro le llevó unos segundos más, la exquisita sensación de prisión que le daba estar dentro de la estrechez de Ryoma nunca paraba de sorprenderlo, era como si cada vez fuese más estrecho el menor.

Momoshiro calló pesadamente sobre el otro cuerpo, que no hizo ni el menor intento por escapar del peso que se posaba sobre él.

"Creo que hoy ha sido un día como todos" susurró Momoshiro sobre la mejilla de Ryoma, el cual sólo se dijo mentalmente, que tal vez era cierto, los traumas mentales desde que estaba con Momo senpai ya eran cosa de cada día.

"Mada Mada Da.." la última parte de su frase marca registrada se perdió en medio de un gran bostezo, al cual le siguió uno de Momoshiro.

Momo se acomodó en la cama dejando que Ryoma se acomodara sobre su pecho, el chico tomó la cintura de Momo como asegurándose de que no se escapara.

"Sueña conmigo..Ryoma kun" dijo imitando la "dulce" voz de Sakuno, Ryoma sólo abrazó con más fuerza a Momo y dijo medio dormido "No quiero pesadillas.."

* * *

Nanako cerró la puerta, la pequeña chica de trenzas recién había salido corriendo hecha un mar de lágrimas, pero ella le había advertido que a Ryoma no le gustaba recibir visitas sorpresivas, pero la pequeña no la escuchó, y subió así sin más. 

Nanako sonrió, tal vez debería hacer un segundo plato, si estaba en lo correcto tanto su primito como Momo chan (como le gustaba que le digiera) despertarían con hambre..

* * *

**Nota Autora:** el fin del capítulo, se supone que ya no iban a ser más capítulos, pero se me ha ocurrido una idea, así que xDD se viene más de LED.. Habrán más parejas, más traumas, más apariciones de nuestro inocente neko en situaciones comprometedoras, la venganza de Oishi, y .. Psicólogo para Ryoma.. y tal vez para todo Seigaku.. ¿qQién sabe?

Etto, de nuevo .. "G.O.M.E.N.A.S.A.I." POR EL ABOMINABLE RETRASOOO!(si es que aún hay gente interesada en leer)


	4. About Revenges & Wishes

**Like Every day**

****

Nota Autora  
He aquí el cuarto capítulo, agradezco muchísimo todos los reviews que me han dado, de veras u  
Ojalá alucien pueda decirme cómo diantres se escribe correctamente el nombre de Oishi kuun oo y es que cada vez que busca me salen diversas formas.. (Syuichiroh, Syuichirou, Syuichirou..o.O), ojalá y alguien me ayude.. o.o

**GabiosKa**Muchas gracias por el review u aquí está el siguiente cap (me tardé casi una eternidad sí ;O;) Y bueno.. Sí, Oishi y Eiji son adorables, ya vas a ver en este cap jejeje xDDD **  
**

**Elize **Hoi Hoi! u Bueno, ya veras cómo deciden ésos dos castigar a Ryoma y a Momo .. pero aún queda mucho por ver xDDD, y bueno creo que Eiji tendrá que andarse con cuidado, con todos ésos pervertidos sueltos xPP  
**  
****SuMiKo hoi hoi**Hie! Oh bien! Una chica nueva - eso siempre es bueno U Me alegro mucho de que te hayan gustado las parejas, y bueno sobre eso del alo oscuro jejejeee XDDD****

**Morgan-chan**Me da mucho gusto de que hallas leído mi fic - , y además de que te haya gustado ;O; Bueno.. ojalá y te guste este cap.. no sé ahí me dices ..U****

**Akatsuki KOu**Arigatou u .. Que bueno que te haya gustado.. ojala y este cap te guste también xDD****

kara-chan Ryoma y sus traumas .. Creo que el provecito luego de terminar el fic va a tener que ir a un psiquiatra con urgencia xPPP Ahora recién y comienza la venganza de los chicos contra Ryoma y Momo.. Y no estaría mal que fueras la psiquitar de los chicos, porque quizás todos terminene loquitos (lo que aún no lo están xDDD)****

**hae uchiha**Seeehh Ryoma tiene MUCHA mala suerte -.- y le queda para rato seeeeh.. Jejejee al parecer muchas creíanq ue Tezuka era el más "sanito" jejeee yo creo que es el peor de todos.. Eiji es un amor con su ternura e inocencia, yo creoq ue Oishi va a tener varios problemas para conservar a su Koi así.. Y no te equeivocas con respecto a Oishi.. él se las trae -****

**Suna y Bardus**he aquí el otro cap u..ojalá y te guste u ****

**Shady10**jejejeee no tengo nada contra Fuji .. peor no puedes negar que con su carita de niño bueno da miedo! - Sakuno.. (danielle saca su flecha preparada para atacar..) Y tenemos otra candidata para psicóloga ejjejee XDDD

**  
  
Capítulo 4  
**_About Revenges & Wishes  
_****

Eiji se estaba cepillando sus dientes con su querido dientrífico, y de vez en cuando su mirada se desviaba hacia el marco de la puerta del baño, donde junto a su bonito conejo estaba su mochila, y dentro de ella la **_"Malvada Polera"_** que tantos problemas le había traído. Tomó el vaso que estaba a un costado suyo y se terminó de lavar los dientes, dejó el cepilló donde siempre y tomó su mochila sin poder evitar temblar, _"Tengo sólo que llegar hasta Syuichirou.."_ se dijo el pelirrojo tomando también a su conejito de orejas caídas; bajó rápido las escaleras sintiendo como si llevara rocas en la mochila en vez de la simple bolsita transparente, porque no había podido hecha nada más en su bolsito.

Salió como un poseso de su casa apretando fuertemente su peluche contra su pecho, a cada paso que daba sentía como el sudor bajaba con mayor fuerza por su espalda; dobló la esquina con tanta precipitación que casi y se estrella con el pavimento, pero unos fuertes brazos lo cogieron por la cintura y un cálido pecho lo refugió.

Eiji suspiró aliviado, el aroma de Oishi desplazó todo su nerviosismo de su cabecita, ahora sólo quedaba el cuerpo de Oishi junto al suyo y su sonrisa amable y bella.

"¿Por qué tan apurado Eiji kun?" preguntó el mayor viendo con curiosidad el agitado cuerpo de su Koibito.

Eiji no prestó mucha atención a las palabras de Oishi, y ansioso se impulsó un poco y atrapó los suaves labios de Syuichirou; Oishi sólo sonrió ante la ansiedad del otro. Eiji estaba demasiado emocionado, apresuró el beso introduciendo su ávida lengua en la cálida boca de su senpai incitándolo a jugar con él. Cuando Oishi logró reaccionar de su sorpresa inicial sintió la lengua del pequeño neko invadiendo su boca, el intoxicante aroma de Eiji lo estaba mareando, su cuerpo caliente encendía algún sentimiento extraño en él, y lo obligaba a sentirlo más cerca; apretó con mayor fuerza el cuerpo del pelirrojo contra el suyo, Eiji ahora tan sólo se estremecía y se dejaba llevar por la boca de Oishi.

Se separaron un poco, lo suficiente como para tomar aire nuevamente. Eiji tenía un furioso rubor en sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban apenados mirando algún punto en l suelo, aún tenía al conejito de suave pelaje entre sus manos; Oishi sonreía ante tal imagen de ternura, bajó un poco la vista al sentir cierto bulto entre él y Eiji, y sorprendido, y tal vez algo asustado, preguntó.

"¿Por qué has traído a Kuma chan?" preguntó el sub capitán de Seigaku tomando entre sus manos al bonito conejo rosa pálido que tantos problemas le había costado conseguir, sonrió afectado ante el recuerdo.  
"oh..Bueno Syui chan.. Veras" Oishi notó de inmediato el cambio en su Kio, sus manos (ahora) vacías se movían de una manera desesperante entre ellas, chocando los dedos entre sí. "Te acuerdas de.. de .." a Eiji le estaba costando trabajo decir aquellas palabras, y de sólo recordar que traía aquella cosa en su espalda le hizo dar un brincó tan repentino que hasta llegó a asustar al pobrecillo de Oishi, que con conejo y todo calló al suelo con cierta mochila estampada en su rostro, y ahí fue cómo recordó lo de anoche, las dos llamadas, y las ansias que tenía de llegar a la escuela y ver a Tezuka.

El ruidoso cascabel aún seguía asiendo "Tilín-Tilín" , y Eiji estaba de pie con sus ojitos llorosos escondiendo su rostro en el amplio pecho de su novio, quien con el ceño fruncido acariciaba cariñosamente el cabello del neko, que de vez en cuando lanzaba lastimeros maullidos que le partían el corazón a Oishi.

"Y..(snif) luego.. (¡Hip!) yo.. ¡Fue horrible Oishii!" estalló el menor no pudiendo continuar más con su aterrador relato.  
"Tranquilo Neko chan..Tranquilo.. Yo me voy a encargar, no te preocupes.." susurró Oishi abrazando con cariño al otro, impidiéndole ver a Eiji ése (casi) sádico rostro que colocó Oishi al pensar en los culpables del llanto de su koi.

Momoshiro sintió la molesta luz que se colaba por la cortina, la cálida luz del día le penetraba por los párpados y le impedía volver a conciliar el sueño; en ese caso lo único que le quedaba era despertar, mas bien levantarse, pero se sentía tan bien así, teniendo a cierto O'chibi (estremecimiento interno de Momo al recordar al pelirrojo, y a cierto sub capitán TT.TT) sobre su torso, la respiración acompasada de Ryoma le hacía leves cosquillas, y el peso del pequeño le encantaba, quería abrazarlo tan fuerte y gritar cuánto lo adoraba, pero creía que tal vez a Ryoma no le gustara ser despertado así..

"¡¡Que va!" se dijo apretando con un poco de presión el brazo que tenía alrededor de la cintura del (aún) durmiente chico peliverde. Momo se acercó al oído del otro y lo más "suave" que pudo dejó caer las palabras que dieron por finalizado el adorado sueño de Ryoma.

"¿Cuál es tu problema Momo senpai?" medio dijo, medio gruñó Ryoma apoyando sus manos como pudo en el pecho del mayor para alejarse de éste y acomodarse de costado a un lado de Momo senpai, el sólo sonrió ante el murmullo del pequeño. Se acomodó tras él, pegando su cuerpo desnudo contra el de Ryoma, quien no pudo reprimir un delicioso temblor al sentir la tercia piel de su senpai tocar la suya. Momoshiro entrelazó sus piernas con las del pequeño y pegó su cuerpo al del otro, Ryoma podía sentir como la respiración de Momo chocaba en su cuello, el sueño ya había desaparecido por completo.

"Ryoma kun.." otra vez ése tono dulce y empalagoso que le molestaba tanto a Ryoma, pero este no tuvo suficiente tiempo como para pensar en la llorona chica, porque los afilados dientes de Momoshiro estaban clavándose en su piel de una manera demasiado poco sana para aquellas horas del día, incluso para él, mas ¿Eso importaba mucho, si Momoshiro estaba acariciando su cuello con deliciosos y lentos besos en ése momento? Ryoma ni siquiera intentó responderse aquella (absurda) pregunta. Momoshiro ahora estaba moviendo su cuerpo contra el de Ryoma, en una tortuosa danza que estaba despertando algo más que la mente del pequeño.

Oishi se encontraba junto a la máquina de refrescos recogiendo el chocolate caliente que había pedido su Koi (en realidad no lo había pedido, pero él creía que eso le ayudaría), estaba muy nervioso el probecillo con todo el asunto de ayer, frunció su rostro un poco, esos dos pervertidores de Neko's se las pagarían torció un poco su sonrisa y se enderezó. Miró con sorpresa al alto chico que estaba tras suyo, Oishi sonrió con cordialidad y estiró su mano libre.

"Buenos días Tezuka" dijo tan ameno como siempre Oishi olvidando por un momento a aquel par de traviesos.  
"Buenos días para ti también Oishi" respondió con su usual tono de rectitud el Bochou de Seigaku apretando con firmeza la mano que le ofrecía su compañero, y amigo "Y dime.. ¿Tienes lo que te pedí ayer?" preguntó Tezuka introduciendo unas monedas en la máquina, para luego apretar uno de los tantos botones de dicha máquina. Enderezó su cuerpo esperando a que su bebida estuviera lista, un café cargado sin azúcar.

"Por supuesto Tezuka, ¿Crees que ya deberíamos?" preguntó Oishi sin olvidar ni por un segundo su adorable sonrisa.  
"Claro, yo me encargo" respondió el otro retirando su caliente café de la máquina para luego voltearse y quedar frente a Oishi "Tú llévale eso a Kikumaru que lo vi ¿Llorando? En nuestro salón" dijo Tezuka preguntándose como una persona podía ser tan parecida un gato, en todo el sentido de la palabra, se acomodó la montura de sus lentes, y luego recibió el papelito que le estaba tendiendo Oishi.  
"Nos vemos luego Tezuka" Oishi ya estaba doblando el pasillo cuando se despidió de Kunimitsu, quien ni cuenta se dio por estar memorizando la información escrita en el pequeño papelito..

Oishi iba subiendo con cierta prisa, no le gustaba dejar sólo a Eiji cuando estaba en semejante estado, pero ni al caso, debía darle aquella cosa a Tezuka, era primordial. Ya estaba, abrió la puerta con suavidad al no sentir ningún maullido cerca, se puso el chocolate tras suyo por si era víctima de un repentino ataque por parte de su Neko, pero para su sorpresa nada pelirrojo se le tiró al cuello ni mucho menos, al contrario la tranquilidad del aula lo alarmó, hasta que posó sus ojos en su pupitre (donde había dejado a Eiji), ahí recostado con su chaqueta estaba su pelirrojo neko con sus bracitos como almohada, sus mejillas aún estaban teñidas de un leve sonrojo, y sus cabellos se mecían con el ocasional viento que entraba por la ventan. Se comenzó a acercar lento, admirando cada ángulo que le era posible del joven pelirrojo, hasta que unos profundos zafiros lo enfrentaron.

"¡Oh! Estabas despierto Eiji, pensé que dormías" dijo acercando una silla para poder sentarse frente a Kikumaru.  
"Te tardaste.. " dijo Eiji reprochándole la demora, mientras apartaba la mirada del rostro amable de Oishi, quien sólo sonrió por tal infantil acto.  
"Sí, lo siento, pero es que me encontré con Tezuka" dijo a sabiendas de que aquello no le interesaría en lo más mínimo a Eiji "Pero toma, te traje esto, espero que no esté muy caliente Kiku chan" dijo Oishi dejando el cálido líquido sobre la mesa de madera que los separaba, Eiji movió un poco su cabeza con curiosidad sintiendo de pronto el delicioso aroma que despedía el vasito plástico que acababa de depositar Oishi en la mesa.

Eiji levantó sus ojitos del vaso y los fijó en los de Oishi, él le estaba sonriendo con su dulce sonrisa como siempre; Syuichirou alargó su mano y acarició con ternura la mejilla de Eiji quien se estremeció por el contacto.

"Vamos, tómatelo que estás frío como hielo" susurró cerca de los labios de Eiji, quien simplemente lo miró sonrojado y acercó el brebaje a sus labios. El amargo chocolate suavizado con abundante azúcar rodó por al garganta del neko pelirrojo, el calor comenzó a propagarse por todo su cuerpo, y una exquisita sensación de bienestar lo inundó; Eiji cerró sus ojos con deleite, apartó su boca un poco del vaso y soltó un suave maullido.

"¿Está bueno?" preguntó Oishi encantado por el rostro de Kikumaru.

"¡¡Nyaaa! ¡¡Oishi! " dijo el otro acentuando sus palabras con un movimiento de cabeza.

Oishi sonrió encantado, depositó el chocolate en el pupitre, se acercó un poco más a la mesa y tomó los labios de Eiji. Quizás era algo de que preocuparse el que le costara tanto frenar sus deseos por besar aquellos labios tan tersos.. Quizás..

No supo cómo fue que le hizo, pero ahora Eiji estaba junto a él (con la mesa detrás) abrazándolo por el cuello, y su boca sabía a chocolate. El cuerpo de Eiji era cálido, quizás era por el chocolate o tal vez que porque el pelirrojo tenía su chaqueta; sus mejillas le quemaban contra las suyas, y el estómago no dejaba de oprimírsele; llevó sus manos hacia la cintura de Eiji y lo acercó más hacia él, su cuerpo le estaba gritando por un contacto mayor, necesitaba sentir a Eiji, sentir su piel temblar bajo su toque, sentir la voz del pelirrojo penetrar en lo más profundo de su ser, necesitaba..

Pero todo eso se fue demasiado rápido para su gusto, unas voces estridentes y (muy) molestas le llegaron a su cabeza, y una especie de alarma sonó en ésta, gruñó despacio, y con pereza se dispuso a separarse del cálido cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos. Eiji se resistió un poco y cuando por fin pudo respirar, Eiji era un mohín de disgusto, se veía adorable.

"Chocolate.." dijo Oishi pasando su lengua por los labios de Eiji, para luego darse vuelta y encontrarse con una multitud de chicas que lo miraban como con ganas de comérselo. Oishi se llevó una mano a su cabeza y sonrió afectado.

"¿Qué se les ofrece?" 

"Tan cortés como siempre Oishi kun" pensó Eiji mirando con molestia a las chicas que habían interrumpido lo suyo con Oishi, y es que eso se estaba haciendo demasiado común para su agrado, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Absolutamente nada, mientras Oishi siguiera siendo tan amable, tan tierno, tan lindo, toda chica que lo viera se le tiraría encima..

Tan en si mismo estaba Eiji que ni cuenta se dio cuando Oishi cortésmente se deshizo de las chicas, que entre ojitos de corazón y grititos se despidieron de él saliendo con el mismo bullicio en que habían llegado. Oishi suspiró con resignación, aún no entendía porque hacían eso. Oishi se iba a voltear, cuando distinguió a una figura en el marco de la puerta, una figura sonriente con una mirada demasiado inocente par ser verdadera, una figura que le hizo fruncir un poquito el ceño; a sabiendas de lo que venía Oishi se apartó un paso del camino y esperó .

Eiji no tardó mucho en fijarse en la figura de la puerta, su semblante cambio de un momento a otro, de sus bonito ojos lágrimas caían sin piedad, mientras que sus labios de fruncieron en un adorable puchero; Eiji corrió con todo su ser y (literalmente) se aventó contra el otro cuerpo, el cual lo recibió gustoso ¿Cómo no hacerlo siendo Eiji tan adorable?

"Konichiwa Eiji kun" dijo el muy sonriente Syusuke abrazando de vuelta a su pelirrojo amigo, el cual no dejaba de balbucear incoherencias en su hombro.

"¡¡Nyyyaa Fuji! Y.. estaba oscuro.. (snif, snif) y.. Kuma chan estaba.. (buaaa..) Y Syui chan no estaba conmigo! Y.. y … (buaaa, buaaaa)" Eiji no paraba de lloriquear, ni de lanzar lastimeros maullidos contra la ropa de Fuji "¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar Fuji?" el pelirrojo al fin logró articular una frase sin balbucear nada.  
"Eiji.." comenzó a decir Fuji con total calma "Este no es nuestro salón" dijo aún abrazando a Eiji.

Eiji movió su cabecita a ambos lados para verificar lo dicho pro su amigo, y así era, en ése salón no podían verse todas las canchas debido a que estaban en otro sector un poco más alejado; el pelirrojo sonrió y sacó su lengua.

"No me había dado cuenta Fuji jeejejeee" río afectado olvidando por completo toda la angustia que lo había invadido unos segundos atrás.

"Konichiwaa Fuji" dijo Oishi con una gran venita en su frente. Fuji era muy descarado al llegar y abrazar de ésa manera a Eiji en frente de sus ojos.

"Oh Oishi, no te había visto" dijo como si nada el castaño sonriéndole al molesto sub capitán "Y dime Eiji, ¿Qué es lo me tenías que mostrar?" dijo volviendo a fijar su atención en el pelirrojo, quien al escuchar la pregunta de Fuji no pudo evitar temblar y girar un poco su rostro hacia dónde minutos antes había estado recostado.

Nanako se quedó completamente congelada al escuchar la fría voz que se encontraba al otro lado del auricular, un escalofrío le recorrió, y no pudo hacer nada más que aceptar el pedido (semi orden ¬¬), sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, pero es que aquella voz tenía algo que le impedía pensar con claridad. Cuando al fin Nanako colgó el teléfono, las manos le sudaban un poco, y la voz del extraño sujeto le daba aún vueltas, en ése momento fue cuando al fin se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho; no es que fuera la gran cosa, ni mucho menos, sólo tenía que ir, y.. Bueno, tal vez lo malo eran las consecuencias, para ella. Suspiró con cansancio, _"Y el día recién comienza"_ pensó apesadumbrada la bonita chica dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la escalera con el inalámbrico entre sus manos.

Aguantó un poco el aire en su pecho y golpeó la puerta con indecisión, al parecer demasiado despacio para ser escuchada, ¡¡Pero ella sí que escuchaba! Al parecer no había ya nadie durmiendo en ésa casa_, "Quizás no sea tan malo después de todo.."_ pensó intentando darse ánimos; escuchó un gruñido que le sonó mas bien a reclamo, al parecer estaban discutiendo (no que fuera mucha novedad, claro está). Levantó su mano en un nuevo intento, mas ésta vez se vio interrumpida por cierto hombre que iba saliendo de su cuarto.

"Buenos días Nanako" dijo el hombre vestido con su usual desgastada ropa. Nanako al escuchar la voz de su Tío retrocedió unos pasos alejándose de la puerta.

"Konichiwaa tío" Nanako estaba comenzando a creer que éste día sería demasiado largo para ella.

"¿Es qué ése holgazán aún no se despierta?" dijo con malicia, mas que con otra cosa, al parecer le resultaba (casi) gratificante el que su hijo aún se encontrara durmiendo, y él tuviera la "honorable" (si claro ¬¬) responsabilidad de despertarlo para un nuevo día de aprendizaje (si claro, mejor dicho un nuevo día para poder fastidiarlo).

El caballero de oscuro cabello se acercó peligrosamente hacia la puerta (a ojos de Nanako, por supuesto) con una maligna sonrisa, que competía a grandes rasgos con sus ojos que brillaban con ferocidad. Nanako no sabía que hacer, quizás esto de alguna manera era bueno para ella, así no resultaría perjudicada, y quizás su día no sería tan nefasto como estaba creyendo, ahh, pero ella tenía algo de lo que (al parecer) carecían el resto de los habitantes de la casa, **_conciencia_**; la estoica, pero llamativa voz del llamado anterior aún estaba en su mente, y recordó que le había pedido de favor que ella hiciera personalmente lo que estaba por hacer su tío.

"No te preocupes por eso tío, yo me encargo, mejor baja que yo ya voy a servir el desayuno" Nanako sonrío de ésa manera tal dulce que ha su tío le encantaba, y colocó su mano sobre la de su tío de manera casual.

Nanjiroh miró con cierta desconfianza a su sobrina, mas ésa bonita sonrisa fue superior a él y a sus ganas por fastidiar a Ryoma ésa mañana.

Nanako suspiró, ya no escuchaba más reclamos, tal vez y se habían vuelto a dormir, _"Eso sería una verdadera lástima_" pensó con cierta congoja la pelinegra acercándose por fin hacia la dichosa puerta.

"Ryoma kun" dijo acompañando sus palabras por leves golpes en la puerta. Nada. Volvió a intentarlo, esta vez con más ahínco. Nuevamente silencio. Mordió su labio inferior con reticencia, debía de hacerlo, aunque no entendía muy bien el porqué se sentía tan comprometida, si sólo era un muchacho extraño que tal vez nunca vería, pero algo dentro de ella se removió, _"Eso no es una excusa_", frunció el ceño ante sus pensamientos y asintió; era verdad, ella había aceptado, y como buena chica que era iba a cumplir con su palabra.

"¡Ryoma kun tienes teléfono!" quizás no debió haber gritado, pero es que ya se estaba aburriendo de que los chicos se hicieran (un poco difícil no escuchar como golpeaba la puerta, si en la habitación no se escuchaba ningún ruido) como si no la escucharan; lo siguiente que consiguió escuchar fue una maldición (seguramente de cierto pequeño) seguida de un sonio seco ( probablemente uno de ellos se había caído de la cama), y por último la voz ahogada de su primo que le respondía casi con rabia..

"¡¡Son las 6:30 de la mañana!" fue un rugido que le pareció que no iba tan sólo dirigido a ella.

"Lo sé Ryoma kun, pero al parecer es urgente, y.." Nanako frenó su monólogo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

La amable chica que se encontraba del lado del pasillo se sonrojó furiosamente ante la visión que tenía en frente suyo. Un alto chico semi desnudo (por no decir desnudo) se encontraba frente suyo, o por lo menos su torso, un sonriente Momo la miraba inquisidoramente con sus amatistas.

"Buenos día Nana--" Momoshiro no pudo terminar su alegre saludo pues unas pálidas manos se posaron sobre su boca impidiéndole poder seguir con sus chispeantes palabras.

La puerta se azotó con brutalidad frente a una asombrada y perpleja Nanako que lograba escuchar la furiosa (por decir lo menos) vocecita de su primo.

"¡¡Quédate ahí!" ordenó el más pequeño de los Echizen, para luego dirigirse a abrir de una vez la puerta y ver que es lo que quería su prima.

Casi y se decide en ir en pos de su prima, y es que ahí frente suyo no había nada más que el maldito aparato que no paraba de destellar ésa lucecita roja que le indicaba que había una llamada en espera. Gruñendo cerró la puerta de un solo azote, Nanako que estaba en las escaleras suspiró con resignación, comenzó a bajar las escaleras pensando en qué podría hacer de desayuno, y es que Ryoma de mal humor era de temer.

Ryoma se sentó de golpe en su cama pasando por alto el hecho de ver a momoshiro durmiendo sobre esta. Se quedó mirando por un momento el teléfono y a la molesta lucecita que no dejaba de brillar, frunció el ceño, no pensaba contestar ésa llamada, estaba de un pésimo humor, Momoshiro lo había despertado demasiado temprano, bien eso podía pasar, ¡¿Pero el que interrumpieran la razón que lo despertó tan temprano! Eso sí que no; volteó la vista hacia el chico durmiente, y sonrió con malicia, pues sí él no podía dormir, mucho menos iba dejar dormir a Momoshiro. Y pues, ni lerdo ni perezoso Ryoma le aventó el aparato a Momoshiro en la cabeza.

"¡¡Auch!" Momo casi al instante reaccionó, tanteó con la mano en la cama buscando aquello que lo había golpeado (con la obvia intención de devolvérselo a Echizen), cuando tomó el teléfono su vista quedó prendida por la centelleante luz rojiza, sin siquiera pensarlo apretó el botón y se puso el teléfono al oído.

"¿Diga?" dijo un imprudente y sonriente Takeshi.

Ryoma se le quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido, nadie podía ser tan descarado como lo era Momoshiro Takeshi. Ryoma iba a recostarse a dormir un poquito más, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera recostarse Momoshiro le aventó el móvil en su regazo y salió corriendo con una toalla (sepa quien de donde la sacó) agarrada con fuerza, de seguro e iba al baño.

Echizen iba a volver a dormir, cuando notó que la llamada seguía abierta, e iba a colgar cuando escuchó un sonido que le era familiar, sintió como la piel se le erizaba y cómo sus nervios saltaban. Se acercó con cuidado el auricular al oído, como si este de pronto fuera a cobrar vida y lo fuese a morder; aguantó la respiración y se aseguró de que aquel ruido no hubiese sido producto de su imaginación. No. Para su mala suerte no lo era, podía escucharlo fuerte y claro, aquella risita suave y melodiosa que le rompía los nervios cada vez que la escuchaba, tragó duro e intentó que su voz sonara lo más normal posible. Falló estrepitosamente.

"En 10 minutos los quiero a ambos dando 100 vueltas Echizen" una voz fría que contrastaba con la suave e irritante risita de Fuji, no sabía que era peor, intentó buscar su voz entre todo su nerviosismo, mas era demasiado tarde..

"Piiiippp-Piiippp-Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip" Ryoma se quedó viendo con furia el aparato, lo apretó tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban adquiriendo un blanco fantasmal, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo como para quedarse sentado a insultar a la maldita tecnología, pues en ésos momentos entraba un Momo todo húmedo cubriendo la parte baja de su cuerpo con una toalla blanca.

Ryoma cabeceaba en la clase, mientras su profesor intentaba hacerles entender a sus alumnos qué es lo que era el _"First Conditional",_ él sólo quería dormir y dejar de escuchar la cada vez más molesta voz de su profesor. Ya bastante harto de la habladuría constante de su maestro, hundió su cabeza en sus brazos, y se dispuso a dormir..

Ni había recién comenzado a soñar cuando un fuerte zarandeo lo sacudió y alejó de su tan preciado sueño. Ryoma gruñó por lo bajo, y maldiciendo nuevamente la existencia de los teléfonos alzó la vista a sabiendas de que aquellas brillantes y alegres amatistas lo extraían viendo ansiosas. Y por supuesto que no se equivocó.

"Co-mi-da-" dijo con demasiada alegría a ojos de Ryoma, el cual ni cuenta se había dado de que era hora de almuerzo, y con la sola mención de la palabra su estómago comenzó a rugir de una manera bastante vergonzosa.

Momoshiro iba arrastrando a un medio inconciente Ryoma que iba tomado por su muñeca. El lugar estaba tan repleto como siempre, Momo dejó por un instante a Ryoma sentado junto a las escaleras que estaban a un costado del lugar en dónde se vendía la comida para ir en pos del campo de batalla (entiéndase ir a comprar su "liviano" almuerzo), Ryoma ni se inmutó al ser sentado y apoyado, es mas, agradecía el ya no ser tironeado por su muñeca.

Eiji iba caminando alegremente hacia el negocio donde vendían los almuerzos, tenía que juntarse ahí con Oishi, eso lo hizo sonreír y saltar como un niñito. Ya estaba casi ahí cuando divisó a un alto chico de ojos amatistas, sonrió.

"¡¡Momo!" gritó entre todo el bullicio que se formaba entre los alumnos que deseaban comprar. Momoshiro se volteó a verlo casi con pánico, tragó duro y se vio realmente tentado a huir olvidándose de comprarse ésos exquisitos emparedados que había hoy, pero pensó demasiado, Eiji ya estaba frente suyo.

"¡¡Hoi Hoi!" dijo alegre el pelirrojo sin siquiera notar el repentino sudor que invadía a Momo "¿Dónde está O'chibi"? preguntó hundiendo su dedo índice en su coloreada mejilla.

"¿O'chibi? Ahh .. Eh.. Ry-Ryoma, bueno él, él está en las escaleras. Durmiendo" dijo como soldado Momo viendo detrás de Eiji, por si andaba con cierta persona.

"¿Durmiendo?" Eiji lo miró desconcertado.

"Oh.. Bueno sí.. Lo que ocurre es que.. bueno.." Momoshiro no sabía porque estaba actuando de esa manera, si Eiji no les había hecho nada malo.

"Lo que paso Kiku chan es que Ryoma no pudo dormir bien ¿No es así Momo?"

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, quizás si lo hacía esa vocecita molesta desaparecería, pero .. ¡¡Nooo! Esa voz seguía ahí hablando de no se que cosa con Eiji, y él clavado ahí en el piso, preguntándose porque demonios la escuela tenía que ser tan pequeña. Sintió cómo "algo" le tocaba el brazo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer ¡Correr! Pero sus piernas no se movían, y ésa mano seguía ahí quemándolo.

"Ah..Eh..Sí..Eso, sí eso mismo.." al fin consiguió reaccionar, no de la forma más inteligente y convincente, pero lo hizo. "Bueno, yo.. Comprar ehh, sí eso, tengo que irme a comprar el almuerzo chicos, nos vemos a la tarde" dijo casi huyendo del toque de Fuji, quien se quedó complaciente viendo como Momo se iba corriendo directo hacia el mostrador.

"¿Y tú qué haces aquí Fuji?" preguntó Eiji hundiendo nuevamente su dedito en su mejilla que aún seguía roja por el frío.

"¿Yo?" Fuji se indicó a si mismo "Oh bueno, nada en realidad, ¿Tú que no venías a buscar a Oishi?" preguntó el Tensai desviando la atención de Eiji hacia otra cosa, lo que dio muy buen resultado.

Eiji recordó a lo que venía y tras buscar un poquito (entre salto y salto), divisó a su adorado Oishi, el cual (para variar) estaba siendo acosado por unas chicas de unos grados menores, Kikumaru frunció el ceño, ¿A caso no podía dejar ni un segundo sólo a su Syuichirou? Despidiéndose ausente de Fuji se dirigió dispuesto a matar a cuanta chiquilla se le cruzara, _"Tal vez debería pedirle uno de sus zumos a Inu y obligarlas a bebérselos si quieren estar cerca de mi Oishi, eso no estaría nada de mal"_ pensó mientras se hacía camino hacia un Oishi demasiado abochornado como para hacer algo (y es que estar tanto tiempo junto a Fuji te tiene que hacer efecto ¿No?).

Desde lejos Fuji sonreía complacido, no había nada mejor que un buen aperitivo antes de comer; por un lado estaba Eiji combatiendo (literalmente) con una "manada" de peligrosas y desquiciadas chicas que se reñían con el neko del Seigaku, quien se negaba a dejarles a **_"su"_** (cómo se le escuchaba decir risita escalofriante por parte del Tensai) Oishi, el cual estaba tras Eiji sin siquiera poder decir ni pío; y por el otro lado estaba Momo armando un gran escándalo porque no lo dejaban comprar sus emparedados de huevo, y porque no podía comprar absolutamente nada más risitas escalofriantes del Tensai -.- _"Pobre Momo_" pensó con diversión en el rostro el chico de carita angelical.

"Tomo chan ¿Dónde crees qué esté Ryoma kun?" preguntó la bonita chica de trenzas, la cual a la sola mención del príncipe (aunque proviniese de su propia boca) se sonrojó furiosamente.

"Ehh.." Tomota esquivó la mirada de su amiga, no sabía **_"dónde"_** podría estar Ryoma sama, pero sí **_"con quién",_** y no creía que fuese muy prudente ir a interrumpir sea lo que sea que estaban haciendo.

"¡Tomo chan!" Sakuno susurró casi con pena, y apuntó disimuladamente a las escaleras que estaban junto al alboroto que estaba armando uno de los senpais.

Tomoka miró a ambos lados de la escena, frente a ellas estaba el lindo de Ryoma sama durmiendo plácidamente recostado en la pared, mientras por el otro estaba Momo chan senpai armando un jaleo impresionante, estaba discutiendo con la señora de la comida, la cual se veía muy incómoda con todo el asunto. Tomoka se preguntó porque se estaban negando a venderle a Momo senpai, si éste era uno de sus mejores compradores, pero ahí fue cuando vio a otro de los titulares del equipo. Al final de toda la multitud de hambrientos alumnos se encontraba tan alto y estoico como siempre Tezuka Bochou quien miraba (al parecer) complacido todo aquello. Tomoka tragó duro, pobre Momo, de seguro y se había buscado esta reprimenda; pero eso no era lo importante ahora, tenía que ingeniárselas para sacar a Sakuno de ahí antes de que llegara Momo senpai, un sin fin de gotitas aparecieron en su nuca, eso iba a ser difícil.

"Sa-Sakuno etto, creo que mejor y se lo dices otro día ¿No crees?" intentó sonar lo más amable y convincente posible, pero Sakuno la miró totalmente extrañada.

"¿Tú crees Tomo chan? Demo.. " Sakuno al parecer estaba dispuesta a hacerlo en ese instante, a pesar de todo el molesto bullicio que seguía haciendo Momo.

"Bueno sí, etto..si porque.." Tomoka necesitaba de una idea, ¡¡Pero rápido! Movió su cabeza a ambos lados como queriendo ver algo que la inspirase, y dio resultado. "¡¡Ryoma sama está durmiendo! Y tú sabes cuanto le molesta que lo despierten"

"Hai, creo que tienes razón.." Sakuno aún parecía dudar de su desición pero Tomoka no esperó a que está cambiase de opinión, y tan rápido cómo pudo la tomó del brazo y se escapó junto con ella a los patios, ahí de seguro y no se toparían ni con Momo senpai, ni con su Ryoma sama.

Cuando Tomoka estaba por llegar a las escaleras escuchó una poderosa voz que la llamaba, _"Diablos_" pensó afligida, quería irse rápido de ahí, empujó a Sakuno delante de ella para que quedara en el otro pasillo, y así Momo no viera a su amiga trenzada.

"Hola" dijo a lo lejos un alegre Momoshiro viendo a la simpática chica que estaba obsesionada con su Ryoma.

"Hola Momo senpai.. ¿Sabes? Estoy con un poco de prisa, ¿Hablamos luego?"Tomoka no esperó que su senpai le contestara, y a todo lo que sus piernas daban bajó en busca de Sakuno.

Momoshiro se quedó con cara de ¿Nani? Ahí parado, ésa chica era muy extraña, pero de todas maneras le caía muy bien, un gruñido por parte de su estómago lo hizo voltear la vista hacia el aparador. ¿Por qué demonios se negaban a venderle sus queridos emparedados? Decidido a que esa señora no le ganaría encaminó sus pasos de vuelta al campo de batalla, mas algo le detuvo, algo maligno y escalofriante.. La risa de Fuji.

"¿Aún estás aquí Momo?'" preguntó el prodigio del Seigaku mirando divertido a Takeshi.

"Tú estabas ahí, con ÉL en la mañana, tú sabes algo ¡Dímelo!" Momoshiro estaba demasiado sulfurado, tenía hambre, tenía sueño, las piernas le dolían como mil demonios, y ¡¡Aún no había tocado a Ryoma en todo el santa día! Y Fuji estaba ahí con su carita de _"Yo no he roto un plato en mi vida" _ Era demasiado para él, necesitaba respuestas, y el que Ryoma estuviese durmiendo aún no le ayudaba mucho que digamos.

"¿De qué hablas Momo?" preguntó con falsa inocencia el mayor, ¡¡Como le encantaba ver sufrir de aquella dulce manera a sus amigos!.

"No te hagas Fuji senpai, que tú sí sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando.. ¿Por qué Tezuka Bochou está tan molesto con nosotros?" Fuji ante las palabras molestas de Momo sólo ensanchó su sonrisa.

"¿Alguna vez te ha llamado de noche tu mejor amigo porque ha tenido una horrible pesadilla con una.. "Malvada Polera"?" Fuji soltó demasiado dulce sus palabras, cómo si fuese natural que aquello ocurriese, a Momo se le heló la sangre.

"N-No.. Eiji no hizo eso.. él no" Momoshiro estaba anonadado, eso no podía estarle pasando a él, ¿Cómo tanta mala suerte? "Y.. T-Tú Fuji senpai ¿Estabas s-so-lo?" eso era de vital importancia, eso..

"No te preocupes, a Tezuka le resultó bastante cómico" Fuji sonreía abierta y descaradamente, Momoshiro mientras tanto no podía creérselo, estaba en shock, "_Esto no puede empeorar"_  
"¿Sabías que la señora que atiende el local es conocida de Sadaharu?" segunda bomba del Tensai, y Momoshiro se retractaba de su reciente pensamiento, _"Las cosas SÍ pueden empeorar, mientras Fuji senpai esté en medio"._

Y con la pregunta de Fuji senpai, a Momo le llegó un recuerdo no muy lejano, había recién ocurrido ayer en las canchas, intentó tragar y un sudor frío le congeló la espalda, Tezuka bochou había estado platicando de "algo" con Inu senpai, algo que había hecho brillar de pura malicia el rostro del jugador data, y ahora Momo creía saber que le había estado diciendo su Bochou a Inu, pero él creía que el castigo de Tezuka ya había terminado, entonces "_¿Por qué aquella mala jugada de dejarle sin comida y de frustrarle un perfecto inicio de mañanita con su Ryoma?" _Se preguntaba inocentemente Momoshiro ausente.

Fuji creía que a veces que Momoshiro era un chico _"especial_", y es que había que serlo para no darse cuenta de que Tezuka estaba aliado con Oishi (cada uno por razones distintas, pero con un mismo fin), frunció un poco sus labios, quizás habría que darle un empujoncito mayor, miró detrás de Momoshiro (quien aún seguía en sus absurdas cavilaciones) con un poco de dificultad por al altura del pelinegro, luego se volteó en busca de cierto chico de ojos chocolates, y se alegró de verlo distraído con Inu, de seguro y estaban recavando datos.

"Momo.." llamó Fuji con su jovial voz al chico de brillantes amatistas.

Momoshiro reaccionó de inmediato ante la maligna voz de Fuji, no le gustaba cuando usaba ése tono con él, porque siempre venía una tediosa explicación de algún tema, y siempre él se sentía como niño pequeño que no entiende algo muy fácil, y que su Aniki con toda la paciencia del mundo se lo explica, y en este caso Fuji senpai sería su Aniki (Momo tembló ante tal desafortunado pensamiento).

"¿No has pensado que quizás Eiji quedó muy nervioso luego de la pesadilla? ¿Qué quizás yo me encontraba _**ocupado** _con Tezuka?" Fuji colocó una sonrisa muy extraña al decir la última palabra, a lo cual las mejillas de Momo se tiñeron de un bonito rojo "¿Y que tal vez no pude atenderlo? ¿No has pensado que quizás Eiji halla llamado a **_otra persona_**?" Fuji acentuó sus palabras girando su mirada hacia un costado, en dónde aún estaba Eiji con Oishi, mas ya no había ni rastro de la estampida humana de chifladas que antes habían estado acosando al probecito de Oishi. Ambos chicos se encontraban abrazados.

Momo ahora si que creía en los milagros, ¡¡Una maldita polera iba a joderles toda la existencia a Ryoma y a él! Y él creyendo que nada podía ser peor, como se había equivocado. Fuji sonrió complaciente, las cosas ahora sí que se pondrían divertidas, ojala y Tezuka no se enterara de que lo él acababa de hacer, o tal vez sería bueno que lo hiciera, rió divertido, daba igual, si Tezuka se enteraba o no, de todas maneras él se divertiría.

Momo se quedó ahí clavado al suelo intentando asimilar lo que acababa de comprender, tanto Tezuka bochou, como Oishi senpai, estaban enfadados con él y con Ryoma, y al parecer estaban dispuestos a darles una lección a ambos.. Sepa quién sobre qué.

Ryoma sintió unos cálidos brazos pasar por su cintura, mientras su espalda era recostada sobre un cálido pecho, quería seguir así, se estaba bien, mas de pronto un sonido llamó toda su atención, tenía hambre, y mucha, no había podido comer nada en el desayuno debido a la llamada de Tezuka bochou, frunció en ceño molesto por el amargo recuerdo.

"Momo senpai tengo hambre. Comida" dijo así sin más el pequeño aún recostado en el pecho de su senpai.

Momo se estremeció, miró a su lado y volvió a estremecerse, no había más remedio.

"Toma Echizen. Tu almuerzo"

A Ryoma le pareció extraña la voz de Momo, pero no le dio mucha importancia, de seguro y era el frío, tomó el paquete que le estaba ofreciendo el otro, de nuevo pasó por alto lo extraño de esto, ellos solían comer los exquisitos emparedados de que preparaba la rechoncha señora del local, ¿Cuándo Momo había conseguido ese almuerzo? Dejó sus dudas a un lado, su estómago había vuelto a rugir, luego comer le preguntaría, _"Lo más probable es que una de ésas tantas chicas que simpatizaban con Momo se lo hubiese dado" _pensó con molestia, nunca cambiaría.

Ryoma abrió el paquete ansioso, ojala y estuviese rico porque tenía un apetito enorme, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver aquello. Tragó duro, más le valía a Momo que fuera una broma.

"¿Q.U.E. E.S. E.S.T.O.?" Ryoma rugió bajito y con furia contenida, en el paquete no había nada más ni nada menos que una sopa que no tenía muy buen aspecto, de la sopa salían extraños y desagradables aromas , bien, Ryoma podría haberse comido aquello, si no fuera por aquella notita que había a un costado del cubierto_, "Es la nueva forma de ingerir energías de una manera totalmente saludable chicos, se llama **Solución Provisoria Mix Majale**, espero consigan reponer las energías que perdieron anoche _Ryoma se imaginaba que para esos momentos todos los del equipo de tenis deberían estar enterados que él y Momo--amarín--Eiji--Mal_, bueno les recomiendo que se lo coman, pues más tarde iré a entrevistarlos para ver cómo les fue.."_

Ryoma olvidó todo lo que seguía, ¿Qué diantres quería decir Inu senpai con _"Más tarde iré a entrevistarlos para ver cómo les fue.."_ ? ¿A caso pensaba experimentar con ellos una nueva forma de envenenamiento? Ryoma palideció. Tezuka bochou no permitiría aquello, por muy enfadado que estuviese con ellos, eso no lo justificaba, y no creía que Oishi senpai, siendo tan amable como era le diera libre albedrío a Inu senpai para hacer aquello, de seguro y era una broma de Momo, sí eso sonaba bien..

"¿Ry--Ryoma?" Momoshiro a decir verdad estaba preocupado por el estado mental de su Koi, y no sólo eso, el muchacho peliverde estaba más pálido que una hoja de papel.

"Esto es una broma tuya" no preguntó, ni siquiera se denotaba algo de duda en sus palabras, era algo mucho más que una afirmación. Ryoma buscó los ojos de Momo cómo pudo estando como estaba, Momoshiro no rehusó su mirada, mas no afirmó, ni negó nada, pero en sus ojos Ryoma pudo ver la desesperación "Momoshiro Takeshi.." a Momo lo invadió un nada agradable temblorcito, no le gustaba cuando su Ryoma usaba aquella voz, significaba que algo no muy bueno le ocurriría a él.

"Ryoma.. Yo.." Momo cerró los ojos y se preparó mentalmente para lo que seguía "Eiji tuvo una pesadilla con tu polera (la maldita..), llamó a Fuji, pero este estaba **"_ocupado en otras cosas"_**y lo interrumpió, y luego terminó llamando a Oishi senpai" Momoshiro dijo lo más rápido que pudo todo aquello, no le había salido del todo mal, y es que minutos antes de que Ryoma despertara había estando practicando cómo decirle al príncipe aquella nefasta noticia.

Ryoma Echizen nunca había creído en el destino, ni mucho menos creía que todo lo malo se devolviese algún día, creía que uno se forjaba su propio futuro, Ryoma Echizen creía muchas cosas sobre la vida, pero todas ellas ahora no tenían mucha importancia que digamos, pues ninguna de esas creencias suyas lo podía ayudar a salir de ésta, y es que por aquel pelirrojo tan agradable e hiperactivo, que tenía la (a veces) molesta costumbre de llamarlo O'chibi, él ya no tendría nunca más la paz que tanto le gustaba tener en cada práctica (si es que lograba sobrevivir claro está de ésa cosa que Inu senpai osaba insinuar que era almuerzo ¬¬), ya nada de eso.

Ryoma pensaba en todas las bonitas (y quizás no tan bonitas) cosas del equipo de tenis, estaba primero que todo su bochou, que no sabía porqué demonios estaba empecinado en autoproclamarlo _"El Pilar de Seigaku" _(ni que a él le interesara ayudar a todos esos tarados que tenía por compañeros ¬¬) y también ésa extraña afición que tenía por mandarlos a todos a correr vueltas a las canchas, si ellos estaban practicando tenis, y no atletismo ¬¬ (quizás las vueltas a las canchas no las echaría de menos); por otro lado estaba Fuji senpai con sus extrañas sonrisas, y con su odio desmesurado hacia Mizuki (ése chico extraño que siempre viste de Morado), no le gustaría para nada estar en el lugar de Yunta..  
Nada que decir sobre Inu senpai y sus demoníacos jugos; Caído tenía sólo una cualidad buena a su parecer, el poder fastidiar (incluso mayor que él) a Momo senpai, era tan agradable ver cómo se peleaban ésos dos todos los entrenamientos, sí hasta era uno de sus Hobbies verlos discutir; Kawamura senpai, él es sumamente extraño, a veces creía que debería recomendarlo un psicólogo, o tal vez un Psiquiatra, quien sabe, pero de todas maneras era muy gentil; sobre Oishi senpai siempre había tenido una imagen de chico bondadoso que jamás sería capaz de matar una mosca siquiera, pero a decir verdad ahora no estaba tan seguro de ello..

Y Ryoma no quiso ni pensar en Eiji, quizás y le entraban ganas de buscarlo para obligarlo a comer aquello que Inu senpai les había dado, quizás..

**Nota Autora  
**Bien, quizás haya alguno que otro decepcionado con este cap, y es que a mi personalmente no me ha gustado TT.TT mucho que digamos, pero bueno..  
Quedan poquitos capítulos, y Tezuka y Oishi aún no han terminado con Ryoma y momo -

Y sobre Oishi y Kiku.. -

Me voy.. y bueno me voy de vacaciones por 2 semanas.. Espero poder traer el siguiente cap listo..


End file.
